Insensible
by Anhid
Summary: Difficile de ne pas plonger dans un monde en noir et blanc quand les couleurs qui embellissent nos vies sont ternies par les coups qu'on nous inflige. L'indifférence qui s'insuffle dans nos poumons opprime notre liberté et supprime tous les sentiments qui font de nous des hommes. Puis une rencontre vient tout bouleverser. Telle une pluie d'étoiles filantes illuminant le firmament.
1. Prologue

_Hello tout le monde ! Je viens poster aujourd'hui une nouvelle fiction sur Haikyû, centrée sur les personnages de Bokuto et Akaashi. Avant toute chose, sachez que cette fiction sera une entière collaboration. Je ne suis, en effet, pas la seule sur ce projet et l'écrit en duo avec ce cher KusoIcry. On espère de tout cœur qu'elle vous plaira et que vous nous suivrez jusqu'au bou_ _t, même si vous en venez aux larmes ahah. Bonne lecture !_

 _ **disclaimer :** tous les personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate, mais le contexte et l'histoire sont à nous._

 _ **warning :** abstenez-vous de lire cette fiction si vous êtes sensibles aux situations familiales complexes voire abusives !_

* * *

 ** _« Qui craint de souffrir souffre déjà de ce qu'il craint. »_**

 _Maman... Papa... Non, ne partez pas ! Ne me laissez pas seul... S'il vous plaît..._ Des larmes de désespoir se logèrent au coin de ses yeux tandis qu'il tentait désespérément d'attraper la main que lui tendait sa mère. _J'y suis presque, j'y suis presque ! Maman, attends-moi !_ Alors il fit un effort... un tout dernier effort qui le conduirait, il en était certain, tout droit au bonheur familial qu'il eût tant rêvé.

 _« Arrête, arrête je t'en supplie ! Tu sais que tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Pour ton fils, pour nous, pour notre fami... Ah !_

Plaintes, lamentations, supplications.

— _J't'ai dit de fermer ta gueule, t'entends ?_

Cris, gémissements, hurlements,

— _Chéri ! Chéri, non, s'il te plaît !_

Toujours, plus forts, plus angoissants. »

Il avait mal, très mal. Sa tête tournait, mais ce n'était rien face à la souffrance morale qu'il éprouvait. Il voulait pleurer, mais aucune larme ne sortait. _Insensible. Insensible. Insensible._ Une petite voix à l'intérieur de lui lui répétait sans cesse ce qu'il tentait désespérément de dissimuler : la vérité. Alors il luttait. Il luttait contre lui-même, contre son subconscient qui l'incitait à tout abandonner. Tout lâcher. Tout foutre en l'air.

 _« Dis, dis, c'est quoi ces marques sur ton bras ?_

— _Mon papa dit que c'est normal..._

— _Ton papa ? Menteur ! Tu ne sais même pas te défendre ! C'est juste pour te rendre intéressant ! Maîtresse, maîtresse, Keiji il ment, Keiji est un sale menteur !_

— _Keiji... Tu sais qu'il ne faut pas plaisanter avec ce genre de choses, allons !_

— _Non... Non, je vous jure, croyez-moi !_

— _Menteur ! Menteur, menteur, menteur... »_

 _...Menteur._ Ce mot résonnait encore et encore dans sa tête, ne lui laissant aucun moment de répit, brisant tout instant de tranquillité. _Arrêtez, arrêtez, je ne suis pas un menteur, vous ne comprenez pas, vous ne comprenez rien, vous êtes tous les mêmes !_ Il aurait voulu que quelqu'un le sauve de sa misère, il aurait souhaité avoir une épaule sur laquelle se reposer pour pleurer, il aurait aimé qu'on lui tende une main et qu'on vienne à son secours, pour qu'il se sente important aux yeux de quelqu'un. Une fois, juste une fois, était-ce trop demandé ?

 _« T'es qu'une putain, une putain de bonne à rien._

— _Je... Pas si fort... Keiji dort..._

— _J'en ai rien à foutre de ton putain de fils tu comprends, ça ? J'en ai absolument rien à foutre d'un connard qu'a brisé not' famille_

— _Je ne te permets pas de dire ça à propos de lui. Je te rappelle que c'est notre fils, que ton sang coule aussi dans ses veines._

— _Ah ouais ? Et tu vas faire quoi, hein ?_

— _Ne t'approche pas... Ne... »_

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il obligé d'endurer tout ça ? Qu'avait-il fait de si horrible pour que le monde entier se soit ligué contre lui ainsi ? Il n'avait jamais rien demandé à personne. Il avait toujours été un bon enfant, à faire bonne figure devant ses proches pour rendre fiers ses parents. Il avait toujours obéi à tout sans broncher. Alors pourquoi ? La seule chose qu'il désirait, c'était être aimé. Être aimé pour de vrai. Vivre un amour passionné, réel, pouvoir se sentir en sécurité dans les bras de la personne qui prendrait soin de lui pour l'éternité. Entendre son cœur pulser dans sa poitrine au contact des lèvres chaudes de son amant. C'était une demande égoïste, il le savait. Égoïste, mais tellement humaine. Alors pourquoi personne n'était-il capable d'exaucer son vœu le plus cher ? Il maudissait l'humanité. Il maudissait la vie d'avoir été si injuste avec lui et de ne pas avoir su lui offrir ce que tout enfant aurait souhaité : l'amour.

Son seul soutien ? C'était lui-même.

Toutes ces années de souffrance le lui avaient bien prouvé.

Et pourtant...

Ne dit-on pas de toujours garder espoir, quoi qu'il arrive ?

 ** _« Parce que c'était lui, parce que c'était moi. »_**


	2. Chapitre 1

_Re ! Premier chapitre posté à la suite pour éviter que vous ne vous perdiez avec le prologue qui est, autant le dire, un peu confus... Et puis, cela vous permettra de mieux cerner l'histoire et d'avoir un premier aperçu de ce qui vous attend ! On se retrouve en bas ~_

 **Update :** 13.11.16

Revu et corrigé **.**

* * *

Akaashi se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

« Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, murmura-t-il, juste un mauvais rêve... »

Un cauchemar ? Plutôt un souvenir. Encore choqué d'avoir repensé à ça après tant d'années, Keiji se passa une main sur son visage. La sécheresse de cette dernière le fit frissonner mais cela ne l'étonna pas. Insensible. Il serra les dents et regarda l'heure affichée sur son réveil à l'écran brisé. Il était temps pour lui de s'habiller. Maussade, Akaashi fixa l'uniforme accroché à un cintre, il n'était pas particulièrement moche, ni même beau, mais cela le laissait complètement indifférent, il n'accordait pas vraiment d'importance à l'esthétique. Si tout se passait bien, il n'aurait plus à le porter d'ici trois ans. Keiji s'habilla en silence, descendit l'escalier rapidement et s'apprêta à entrer dans la cuisine lorsque des cris résonnèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« T'es conne ou quoi ?! J'te l'ai déjà dit combien de fois ?!

— Exc… »

Akaashi inspira profondément et traversa le couloir avec le plus de discrétion possible. Sans faire de bruit, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et la referma en même temps qu'un vase vint percuter le mur, juste à côté de lui. Il soupira. Insensible. Il secoua la tête et s'engagea sur la route qui menait au lycée. Il n'avait pas déjeuné et n'avait pas pensé à prendre son panier repas, un bref coup d'œil à son sac le fit soupirer à nouveau, il avait également oublié son porte-monnaie. Décidément, ce n'était pas son jour.

Il fit quelques pas de plus et fixa sa montre. 06h30. Il était parti trop tôt, encore une fois. Alors il s'arrêta, profitant des dernières douceurs printanières du mois d'avril avant que l'été instaure sa terrible dictature caniculaire et s'essaya sur un banc sale, à la peinture écaillée, à quelques mètres de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'il avait emménagé à la campagne et il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'admirer la beauté du paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Le soleil continuait sa course effrénée pour dominer le ciel, et ses premiers rayons venaient déjà aveugler le jeune garçon qui ferma les yeux. Il préférait largement la pluie, elle reflétait parfaitement bien sa solitude. Car oui, il était seul. Il l'avait toujours été. Lorsqu'il était petit, il lui avait été impossible de se mêler aux autres enfants de son âge qui le jugeaient « trop bizarre », « trop méchant », « trop seul », même... Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, loin de là. 07h00. Il se leva malgré son envie irrépressible de rester en communion avec la nature et continua tranquillement la route menant à la gare la plus proche, où il prendrait le train jusqu'à son futur lycée, situé à une heure et vingt minutes de chez lui. Seuls les piaillements apaisants des oiseaux mêlés au bruit de ses pas venaient perturber la sérénité du lieu. Il n'avait croisé personne sur le chemin, cependant il entendit bientôt quelques voix suivies de plusieurs éclats de rire. Des lycéens ? Sûrement. Il n'y prêta pas attention et baissa la tête. Moins j'interagirai avec les autres, mieux ce sera. Oui, mieux ce sera. Insensible. Tu es in-sen-si-ble. 07h30. Il attendit quelques minutes sur le quai, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone portable afin d'éviter le regard curieux et déplacé des passants, puis il se fraya difficilement un passage au milieu de la foule qui se précipitait à bord du train. Il releva la tête et discerna plusieurs adolescents, tous vêtus du même uniforme que le sien. Il leur tourna le dos, bien décidé à n'adresser la parole à aucun d'entre eux.

Un soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres tandis qu'une petite voix dans sa tête répétait inlassablement la même chose. Bercé par le mouvement de la rame, Akaashi ferma les yeux tout en amplifiant son emprise sur la barre. Le train marqua un arrêt, la foule se fit plus dense. Il grimaça pendant qu'une fille passait près de lui, lui envoyant en même temps ses cheveux à la figure. Le brun laissa ses pensées errer vers un livre qu'il avait commencé quelques jours auparavant quand un brusque coup de frein lui provoqua un hoquet de surprise. Il tenta de se stabiliser tandis que son regard croisa celui d'un jeune homme aux yeux particulièrement beaux. L'envoûtement créé par le garçon se rompit lorsqu'il lui adressa un sourire faisant rougir Akaashi. Il détourna subitement les yeux et baissa la tête, gêné. Arrivé à destination, Keiji prit son temps, vu l'heure à laquelle il était parti, il ne risquait pas d'être en retard alors il préférait mettre un peu de distance entre lui et la cohorte bruyante d'étudiants. Sans dire un mot, Akaashi attendit patiemment puis se dirigea vers son établissement. Son lycée était grand, mais il savait qu'il ne se perdrait pas, il avait eu le temps d'analyser l'emplacement de chaque salle de cours grâce au plan fourni par l'établissement. Il repéra rapidement la sienne et ouvrit doucement la porte. Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Sans un salut et sans un sourire, il se déplaça à travers la classe pour s'asseoir seul, tout au fond, près de la fenêtre. Tous les élèves restèrent silencieux quelques instants puis se remirent à parler. Certaines filles lui lancèrent quelques regards, d'autres lui sourirent... On lui avait souvent dit dans sa famille qu'il était beau garçon, mais Akaashi refusait de l'admettre. S'il avait été beau garçon, ne se serait-on pas intéressé à lui dès son enfance ? Une fois, de plus il soupira. Il avait été seul et le serait cette année aussi. Cela ne changerait pas. Bien qu'attristé Akaashi ne put s'empêcher de fusiller du regard une de ses camarades après un énième coup d'œil qu'elle avait pensé discret. Cela le gênait et le plongeait dans un malaise incontrôlable, lui qui voulait à tout prix éviter de se faire remarquer. Les quelques élèves encore debout retournèrent timidement s'asseoir, puis tous les regards se tournèrent vers le professeur qui venait de faire son entrée dans la salle de classe. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, ce qui fit taire les derniers bavardages incessants :

« Bonjour, tout le monde. Je me présente. M. Ichijo. Je serai votre professeur principal tout au long de cette année scolaire... »

Akaashi retint un bâillement. Les discours longs et interminables des professeurs ne l'intéressaient guère plus que les cours en général, alors il regarda par la fenêtre, en priant pour que cette journée se finisse rapidement.

« Hm, toi, là-bas, le jeune brun à côté de la fenêtre... »

Il releva la tête, surpris qu'on s'adresse à lui aussi soudainement :

« Moi ?

— Non, le mur ! Présente-toi au lieu de rêvasser ! »

Quelques rires et remarques déplacées mirent Akaashi encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne le fût déjà, il tenta de les ignorer, se leva, et formula une rapide réponse :

« Akaashi Keiji... Je viens d'arriver dans ce lycée. J'habitais à Sendai et je n'étais dans aucun club. »

Des regards étonnés se posèrent sur lui. En effet, il était rare de voir un élève d'une autre préfecture transféré à la prestigieuse académie Fukurodani. Une fois toutes les présentations terminées, le premier cours de lycée débuta. Les maths lui plaisaient, il avait même des facilités dans cette matière, mais la motivation n'était pas au rendez-vous et Keiji s'efforça de prendre des notes. Après sa rentrée plus ou moins mouvementée, il n'avait pas la tête à participer activement au cours. Après deux heures d'intense concentration, Akaashi ferma les yeux et inspira longuement. Puis il tourna la tête vers sa voisine de droite :

« Vous n'arrêtez pas de me regarder et cela me gêne, j'aimerais que vous cessiez, s'il vous plaît. »

La jeune fille fronça alors les sourcils et fixa de nouveau Akaashi. Cependant, sa façon de le regarder avait changé. Elle était devenue... Plus hautaine. Plus arrogante, aussi. Elle détourna les yeux avant de lâcher discrètement une insulte qu'il ne perçut pas. Sa classe était majoritairement composée de filles, au grand dam d'Akaashi qui espérait ne jamais avoir à leur adresser la parole. À quoi bon se forcer à aller vers des gens qui s'occupent uniquement de leur propre petite personne ? Enfin, il était mal placé pour parler... Il aurait voulu repartir sur de bonnes bases, se faire des amis, agir comme un lycéen normal, mais c'était strictement impossible si les gens qui l'entouraient ne faisaient pas un minimum d'effort.

La sonnerie annonçant la pause méridienne retentit, rappelant à Akaashi sa misérable situation. Comment allait-il faire pour déjeuner, lui qui avait oublié son porte-monnaie chez lui ? Peut-être pouvait-il solliciter l'aide de l'un de ses camarades ? Non... Après la terrible impression qu'il leur avait laissée, il se voyait mal leur demander de l'argent. Il abandonna cette idée et décida de faire le tour du lycée en essayant de trouver quelque chose à faire.

Cependant, bien qu'il ait étudié le plan de l'établissement sous toutes les coutures, il avait sous-estimé la grandeur de ce dernier. Il repéra un vieux cerisier non loin de l'entrée, et se laissa tomber lourdement contre le tronc. Cette journée était abominable. Il s'y était préparé, certes, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de secrètement espérer l'inverse. Il aurait aimé que quelqu'un vienne illuminer le chemin sombre sur lequel il s'était engagé. Affligé, il sortit son livre fétiche de son sac. Lire était devenu sa seule échappatoire. Il était seul, enfin. Le soleil était maintenant à son zénith et la chaleur rendait l'atmosphère assez lourde et pesante. Akaashi tenta d'ignorer les gargouillements affamés de son estomac, mais la sensation de faim le rattrapa rapidement. Il regretta de ne pas avoir été assez attentif quand il avait fait son sac, la veille. Il continua de se lamenter sur son sort, lorsqu'il entendit des pas se rapprocher de lui :

« Yo, t'es tout seul ? »

Il releva la tête, mais le soleil l'empêcha de découvrir le visage de son interlocuteur.

« Oui.

— Tu veux te joindre à moi ? J'veux dire, t'es seul, moi aussi, alors...

— Désolé, je préfère justement être seul.

— Oh allez quoi ! Fais pas ton solitaire !

— Je vous ai dit que... »

Le mystérieux inconnu n'écouta pas les nombreuses protestations du jeune brun et s'assit en face de lui, l'air interrogatif, ce qui provoqua un soupir d'agacement de la part d'Akaashi. Cependant, il n'y fit pas attention :

« Tu lis quoi ? »

Akaashi leva les yeux, bien décidé à mettre fin à l'audace de cet étranger.

« Dites, vous pouvez... »

Il s'arrêta d'un seul coup et sursauta, sous le choc. C'était lui. Le garçon du train. Il aurait reconnu entre mille ce même regard doré, perçant, envoûtant, ces cheveux bicolores qui se hissaient harmonieusement sur le haut de sa tête, ce visage souriant, et surtout... cette expression faciale qui lui était propre, à la fois douce, taquine, séduisante... C'était lui, il en était sûr. Il en aurait donné sa main à couper. Alors il resta là pendant plusieurs secondes, bouche bée, à analyser chaque trait physique du jeune homme jusqu'à ce que ce dernier brise le silence qui s'était installé entre les deux :

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fixes ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage, c'est ça ? »

Se rendant subitement compte de la situation, Akaashi détourna le regard, troublé :

« Dé... Désolé, je ne voulais pas. Je croyais vous avoir déjà rencontré et...

— Hein ? Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? demanda-t-il tout en inclinant la tête sur le côté. T'inquiète ! Au fait, tu peux me tutoyer sur tu sais ? Moi, c'est Bokuto. Bokuto Koutarou et toi ?

— Akaashi. Akaashi Keiji.

— Akaashi, ok ! T'es en quelle classe ?

— Première année, classe 2.

— Cool, cool... »

Bokuto hocha la tête, comme pour assimiler cette nouvelle information, puis il se leva en balayant les quelques brins d'herbe collés à son pantalon :

« T'as mangé ? Moi non, et j'ai super faim ! On devrait se dépêcher avant que les cours recommencent.

— J'ai... oublié mon porte-monnaie chez moi, ce matin.

— Ah ouais ? Bah viens, j'te paye un truc, c'est pas comme si j'étais à quelques yens près. »

Akaashi passa sa main sur sa nuque, gêné par cette trop grosse offre qu'il ne pouvait accepter. Cependant, Bokuto lui prit subitement son autre main et l'entraîna à sa suite, ne laissant pas le temps à Akaashi de formuler un quelconque refus.

* * *

 _Et voilà, c'est déjà fini. Ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais permet de poser les bases comme la rencontre entre nos deux protagonistes, leur rentrée etc... On espère qu'il vous aura plus !_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Bonjour bonjour ! Un deuxième chapitre qui arrive assez vite après le premier, pour votre plus grand plaisir, on l'espère ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait plaisir et ça motive ! Sans plus de blabla, on vous laisse avec la suite._

 **Update :** 13.11.16

Revu et corrigé.

* * *

« Dépêche, la cafèt' va bientôt fermer ! »

Bokuto incita Akaashi à le suivre tout en le tirant à sa suite. Certaines personnes les dévisagèrent tandis que d'autres rirent à leur passage, rendant le jeune brun encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà. Le garçon aux yeux d'or avait pris la main d'Akaashi dans la sienne et le tirait maintenant à travers la foule d'étudiants pour se diriger vers la cafétéria où il s'était fait inviter contre son grès. Sa main était chaude, la poigne assurée et rassurante, contrairement à la sienne qui était froide, molle et inexpressive. Le contact physique était perturbant, inapproprié et complètement paradoxal pour quelqu'un comme lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être touché de cette façon. La course se termina et les deux garçons pénétrèrent dans la grande pièce bruyante et climatisée mais l'autre ne lâcha pas sa main pour autant. Espérant la récupérer, Keiji tira doucement dessus mais la prise autour de celle-ci se raffermit.

« Plutôt poisson ou plutôt viande ?

— Poisson, murmura le plus petit des deux.

— Sérieux ? C'est dommage ! La viande c'est tellement bon, et en plus, c'est plein de protéines ! »

Akaashi haussa les épaules. Il n'allait pas le contredire, après tout, qui était-il pour imposer ses goûts à quelqu'un d'autre ? Après s'être saisi du premier bento, Bokuto lâcha la main de Keiji qui l'enfonça profondément dans sa poche. Le plus grand attrapa son propre déjeuner et partit payer leurs repas, puis les deux jeunes hommes s'installèrent à une table, l'un en face de l'autre. Akaashi remercia timidement le deuxième année avant de piocher dans le panier-repas, mais le regard insistant de Bokuto l'empêchait de manger normalement. Après avoir fait tomber ses baguettes deux fois de suite, Keiji releva la tête et inspira profondément :

« Vous avez quelque chose à me demander ?

— Ouais, maintenant que tu en parles ! J'me disais qu'on pourrait apprendre à se connaître ? Enfin, si tu veux hein, je t'oblige pas !

— Eh bien, vous savez déjà mon nom, ma classe… Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais vous dire d'autre…

— Tu es nouveau non ? Je t'ai aperçu dans le train ce matin. Et si ça n'avait pas été le cas, nous aurions été au collège ensemble. Mais ta tête me dit rien ! »

Keiji ferma les yeux et manqua de s'étouffer avec les grains de riz qu'il venait d'avaler. Bien sûr que la question allait être posée tôt ou tard... Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Il improvisa donc une courte réponse :

« J'ai emménagé ici il y a peu en effet. Nous déménageons régulièrement pour le travail de mes parents.

— Oh sérieusement ! C'est pas cool ça.

— Non, je m'en moque à vrai dire. »

Insensible. Akaashi se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure alors que Bokuto le regardait, l'air étonné, la bouche entre-ouverte.

« Ça m'fait penser à ce que tu disais tout à l'heure. T'es plutôt du genre solitaire non ? C'est pas très cool ça, surtout que tu rembarres assez froidement.

— Vous aimez le mot cool n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'arrêtez pas de l'employer. »

Le changement de sujet, pourtant évident ne sembla pas choquer le jeune homme qui ne fit aucune remarque pour le plus grand soulagement d'Akaashi qui priait maintenant pour ne pas revenir sur ce point plus tard.

« Me parle pas de ça, je suis pas un littéraire moi, les grandes paroles, les beaux discours, c'est pas pour moi !

— Vous êtes plutôt tourné vers la science, donc ?

— Ouais, même si je t'avouerais que c'est pas facile tout le temps... »

Bokuto se mit à rire bruyamment tout en passant une main sur sa nuque, puis reprit :

« Mais vu que tu es en classe 2, t'es dans le scientifique aussi non ? Sauf si l'ordre a changé depuis l'année dernière. »

Akaashi se tritura nerveusement les doigts. Il tenait une discussion, il parlait à quelqu'un. À cette pensée, son estomac se tordit dans son ventre, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, il le savait. Mais l'autre semblait avoir le fond tellement bon qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'envoyer balader comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe qui d'autre.

« L'ordre n'a pas changé. »

Akaashi releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Bokuto qui le fixait, comme à son habitude. Ce petit jeu ne dura guère plus de quelques secondes puisque le brun détourna les yeux, fiévreux :

« T'es pas doué pour faire la discussion. »

Keiji encaissa le coup sans broncher. Il était au courant. En même temps, ce n'était pas avec le peu de personnes qu'il avait eu l'occasion de fréquenter qu'il avait pu s'entraîner à l'art de la discussion... Et puis, pour tout avouer, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui l'intéressait.

L'heure de reprendre les cours arriva plus vite que prévu, le première année s'inclina face au plus grand avant de repartir rapidement. C'était malpoli, il le savait bien. Mais la vérité était toujours aussi dur à encaisser. Même pour quelqu'un de soi-disant insensible.

Il se rendit donc dans sa salle de cours et reprit sa place habituelle, près de la fenêtre. Au moins, ici, personne n'allait le déranger. Il expira. _Je dois me concentrer, je dois me concentrer..._ Il avait beau essayer d'y mettre du sien, son attention était focalisée sur l'extérieur et il se perdit dans ses pensées. Il se remémora alors à ce qui s'était passé à la cafétéria. Tout s'était déroulé beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût, et il espérait secrètement que cette rencontre ne soit que de fortune. Il sentit la fatigue le rattraper. Sa courte nuit et toutes les émotions qu'il avait ressenties l'avaient épuisé. Il fut soulagé lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie retentir, annonçant officiellement la fin des cours.

Pressé de mettre un terme à cette horrible journée, il récupéra rapidement ses affaires, les rangea dans son sac et sortit du lycée. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et vint la fourrer dans la poche de son pantalon.

« Alors comme ça, tu finis les cours à la même heure que moi ! C'est cool ça ! »

Il s'arrêta, surpris qu'on s'adresse à lui aussi brusquement. Il releva la tête et découvrit l'identité de son interlocuteur. Bokuto. Encore lui... Il resta sans voix, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre, cependant, son aîné reprit la parole en ignorant complètement le regard lassé que lui lançait Akaashi :

« On rentre ensemble du coup ? Vu qu'on prend la même ligne de train, je me suis dit que ça pouvait être sympa... »

 _N'était-ce pas censé être une coïncidence ?_

Il répondit par un faible signe de tête signifiant qu'il était d'accord et le rejoignit, sous le regard bienveillant de Bokuto, adossé contre le poteau du portail. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes côte à côté, tandis qu'un silence s'était installé entre les deux jeunes hommes, ce qui ne déplut pas à Akaashi qui préférait largement ne pas avoir à parler. Cela lui évitait de se sentir mal à l'aise... Cependant, son repos fut de courte durée :

« Alors, cette première journée de cours, c'était comment ?

— Assez ordinaire, j'imagine, répondit Akaashi en haussant les épaules.

— T'as réussi à sympathiser ou ton regard froid les a tous gelés sur place ? »

Akaashi fit un scarface et ne prit pas la peine de répliquer. Il n'avait pas la force de formuler une réponse qui lui conviendrait, alors il se contenta de baisser la tête, ce qui ne fit pas reculer Bokuto pour autant :

« Ça te dit de passer au combini près de la gare ? La famine va me tuer si ça continue ! »

Un faible sourire en coin se dessina sur le visage d'Akaashi face au ton implorant de son aîné. Il répondit affirmativement, lui aussi avait faim. Mais l'oubli de son porte-monnaie lui rappela bien vite sa situation. Il devait attendre d'être rentré chez lui.

Une fois arrivés au petit magasin, Bokuto proposa à Akaashi de lui prendre quelque chose à manger. Proposition qu'il refusa poliment, il ne voulait pas non plus abuser de l'argent d'un inconnu. Ils continuèrent donc tranquillement leur route jusqu'à la gare, où ils prirent le même train. Cependant, le grand descendit une station avant celle d'Akaashi :

« J'm'arrête là, j'ai un truc à faire ! Bye bye, Akaashi, à demain ! », dit-il d'un ton enjoué, agitant les mains en guise d'au revoir.

Keiji lui répondit d'un léger geste de la main, puis regarda la silhouette de Bokuto se rétrécir petit à petit.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et se laissa doucement bercer par le rythme régulier du train. Il pensa à la journée qu'il venait de vivre. Elle n'était peut-être pas si horrible, finalement. C'était la première fois qu'il conversait autant avec quelqu'un dès le jour de la rentrée. Ce fut une rencontre inattendue, certes, mais il ne put s'empêcher de placer énormément d'espoirs en elle. Il fit donc le chemin inverse en prenant soin de ne pas trop s'attarder sur le paysage, il voulait rentrer tôt aujourd'hui, et il n'avait plus vraiment la force de s'émerveiller devant la beauté extrême de la nature. Une fois arrivé chez lui, il retira ses chaussures et embrassa sa mère qui lui demanda si ce premier jour s'était bien passé. Question à laquelle il n'avait répondu que par un léger hochement de tête. Puis il monta dans sa chambre en prétextant avoir des devoirs à faire. Il s'assit sur son lit et soupira. Toute la pression qu'il avait accumulée redescendait, il était soulagé. Cependant, sa mère l'appela quelques minutes plus tard en lui demandant de vite la rejoindre.

C'est ce qu'il fit. Il était rare qu'on le sollicite pour un quelconque service. À la maison, il se contentait de débarrasser son assiette et de ranger sa chambre. Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas faire autre chose, mais chaque fois qu'il proposait son aide, ses parents le renvoyaient directement dans ses appartements, sans un mot de plus. Il descendit donc rapidement les escaliers, heureux de pouvoir enfin se rendre utile puis se dirigea dans la cuisine en manquant de trébucher sur le tapis de l'entrée quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec son père qui venait de rentrer du travail. Il se figea sous le regard menaçant de ce dernier.

« On t'a déjà dit de ne pas courir dans la baraque, c'est si dur que ça à comprendre ? », demanda-t-il, l'air légèrement hautain.

Akaashi fit non de la tête, s'excusa et s'éclipsa discrètement jusqu'à la cuisine où l'attendait sa mère. L'air grave qu'elle arborait fit chanceler le jeune garçon qui hésita à faire un pas de plus. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir puisqu'elle prit la parole :

« Keiji, il faut que je te parle. Viens t'asseoir. »

Son ton un peu trop sérieux le fit frémir. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de s'avancer, il avait un mauvais pressentiment, et Dieu savait à quel point son intuition se trompait rarement. Le silence fut soudainement brisé par le son aigu de la télévision qu'avait lancé son père qui ne daignait même pas leur accorder un seul regard.

Il tourna la tête du côté de sa mère en attendant le verdict final, qu'allait-elle lui annoncer ?

« Bon. Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, Keiji, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de te comporter de cette façon à la maison. »

Il inclina la tête sur le côté, il n'avait manifestement aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait.

« Ne fais pas l'ignorant, s'il te plaît.

— Je... Maman je ne comprends p...

— Je t'ai dit de ne pas faire l'ignorant ! »

Elle haussa soudainement le ton, ce qui fit tressaillir son fils qui plongea les mains dans ses poches. Puis elle enchaîna :

« Tu ne fais rien à la maison, Keiji ! Tu ne nous aides pas, ni pour le ménage ni pour préparer à manger, tu t'enfermes dans ta chambre après avoir terminé tes repas, tu ne nous adresses quasiment jamais la parole, c'est même rare qu'un seul et unique mot sorte de ta bouche ! Es-tu réellement humain ? Hein, dis-moi, es-tu vraiment mon fils ?! Tu es complètement passif, inexpressif, insensible ! »

Elle s'était mise à crier, et des larmes de colère roulèrent maintenant sur ses joues. Cependant, elle prit conscience de ses propres mots et porta ses deux mains à sa bouche. Elle voulut s'excuser. Elle n'y arriva pas.

 _Insensible. Insensible. Insensible_. Toujours ce même mot qui revenait le hanter. Toujours ce même sentiment... Il serrait les poings dans ses poches. S'en était trop. Il ne pouvait plus encaisser tout ça. Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait que tout s'arrête, qu'on le laisse tranquille une bonne fois pour toutes. Alors lui aussi, il était décidé à se faire entendre. Lui aussi était décidé à protester contre cette injustice dont il était victime ! Il s'apprêta à répondre quand son père entra dans la pièce, alerté par les cris de son épouse.

« Oh, vous pouvez faire moins de bruit là ? Merde quoi, j'aimerais bien entendre la télé !

— Tu n'as qu'à monter le son », murmura Akaashi.

Il releva doucement la tête et vit que son père se rapprochait dangereusement de lui. Il l'avait entendu. Puis tout s'enchaîna très vite. Keiji, terrorisé à l'idée d'être frappé se leva et recula, il manqua de tomber dû à la précipitation quand son dos heurta le mur de la cuisine. Mais son père se rapprochait toujours plus de lui. Il croisa rapidement son regard, mais n'y vit que haine et mépris, pas l'ombre d'une douceur paternelle n'en émanait. Il était pris au piège, comme un insecte emprisonné dans la toile de l'araignée qui attend patiemment le moment de dévorer sa proie. Il risqua un énième coup d'œil à sa mère qui regardait la scène, trop choquée pour s'interposer. Puis son père leva rapidement la main. Akaashi se prépara au pire conscient de ce qu'il allait devoir endurer. Cependant, il se surprit à ne ressentir aucune douleur. Il rouvrit les yeux tandis que son père déclara :

« Va dans ta chambre. Tout de suite. Et n'en ressors pas jusqu'à ce que je t'appelle. »

Il s'exécuta sans dire un mot de plus et remonta les escaliers sans faire de bruit.

Puis il porta sa main à sa joue. Il pleurait.

* * *

 _Et voilà, ahah. On commence tout doucement à entrer dans l'intrigue, et notre pauvre bébé souffre déjà, qui sait ce qui l'attendra par la suite ?_

 _Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !_


	4. Chapitre 3

_Hey hey hey ! Voici le troisième chapitre, on espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres et que votre petit cœur ne serrera pas trop. Bonne lecture !_

 **Update :** 18.11.16

Revu et corrigé.

* * *

 _Passif, inexpressif, insensible._ Si elle savait. Akaashi se releva et jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Il était tôt, encore plus que d'habitude. Mais au moins, il n'aurait pas à les croiser. En silence, Keiji se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il prit une courte douche froide pour se remettre les idées en place. Paradoxalement, il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps, rien ne l'avait réveillé, aucun cauchemar, aucun bruit, rien du tout. Ce matin, le jeune brun avait décidé de se regarder dans le miroir, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais. Il faisait peur à voir. Ses yeux toujours rouges, cernés. Et cette expression... ou plutôt, cette lassitude sur sa figure le rendait encore moins présentable. Face à son propre reflet, Akaashi hésita de longues secondes avant de tordre son visage en un rictus afin de mimer un semblant d'expression. L'essai s'avérant ridicule, Keiji soupira. Il ne savait pas sourire, et ce n'est pas comme s'il en avait envie. Et cette femme, sa mère, n'avait rien fait pour la lui donner. C'est sur cette malheureuse expérience qu'Akaashi enfila son uniforme et retourna préparer son sac de la même façon. Cette fois-ci, par contre, il pensa à prendre son porte-monnaie et vérifia son contenu. Ça fera l'affaire. Ce qui s'était produit la veille avec le garçon de seconde année n'était qu'un coup du destin. Il ne le recroiserait probablement jamais, ou alors l'autre l'ignorerait. Cette idée serra le cœur d'Akaashi qui se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il avait été stupide d'espérer quelque chose à la suite d'une simple conversation... Combien de fois cela s'était-il produit ? Aujourd'hui, il serait seul, et la journée se passerait normalement, comme il l'avait décidé.

Cette idée se confirma lorsqu'il arriva à son établissement scolaire. Le garçon aux yeux dorés était dans le train et l'avait regardé avant de retourner son attention vers un groupe d'individus qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il s'était tout simplement servi de lui. Rien de bien grave, cela lui était déjà arrivé de multiple fois. _Insensible, inexpressif, passif_. C'était nouveau. _Merci, maman_. Akaashi serra les poings. _Merci, maman. Merci, papa._

La gentillesse factice de son aîné lui inspira une grimace de dégoût. Peut-être avait-il eu pitié de lui et de sa solitude ? Il fronça les sourcils et soupira. Les gens le répugnaient, il ne pourrait décidément jamais se mêler à eux. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il en avait réellement envie. Le grand s'était servi de lui, tout ça parce qu'il l'avait vu adossé contre un arbre, sans personne pour lui tenir compagnie. Ou peut-être qu'il lui avait parlé uniquement pour combler sa propre solitude ? Que les gens le prennent en pitié était une chose, mais qu'ils le trahissent en était une autre. Il avait été le souffre-douleur de plusieurs de ses camarades de classe étant plus jeune, et cela avait continué jusqu'au collège mais il ne s'était jamais plaint. Jamais. Les plus mauvaises expériences forgent notre caractère, et les coups qu'on encaisse nous rendent plus forts. C'est ce qu'il s'était dit. Alors il avait développé un sentiment d'indifférence envers tous ces gens qui s'en prenaient à lui, au point même où il ne ressentait plus la douleur, qu'elle soit mentale ou physique. Mais quand même, il ne put réprimer un léger pincement au cœur à l'idée d'avoir été utilisé si brutalement. Il porta sa main à sa poitrine, pourquoi éprouvait-il cela à propos d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait même pas ? Il n'en savait rien. Et à vrai dire, il s'en fichait pas mal.

Enfin, il aurait bien aimé s'en ficher...

Il marcha machinalement jusqu'à sa salle de cours et passa la porte d'entrée quand il entendit des cris d'excitations tout près de lui. Il releva la tête et vit un groupe de filles qui le regardaient et qui murmuraient à voix basse tout en le dévorant des yeux. Il n'y fit pas attention, s'assit et déballa ses affaires quand des bribes de conversation atteignirent ses oreilles :

« Il est tellement beau ! Vous pensez que j'ai une chance avec lui ?

— Essaye toujours ! »

« Sérieux, ils me saoulent à s'afficher comme ça.

— Tu m'étonnes. Il se la joue avec son air de bad boy indifférent, là. »

Il serra les dents. _Ignore-les, ignore-les_.

Depuis le début de l'année, il s'efforçait de garder ses distances avec ses camarades. Leur mentalité ne lui plaisait pas, il les trouvait beaucoup trop puérils à son goût. Il continua de les blâmer quand il vit une ombre grandir sur sa table. Il releva la tête. Une fille aux longs cheveux bruns avec de beaux yeux noisette se tenait devant lui. Elle semblait légèrement angoissée et ne savait visiblement pas comment démarrer la conversation. C'est donc Akaashi qui prit la parole en premier, en espérant se débarrasser rapidement de cette personne qui l'importunait plus qu'autre chose :

« Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-il.

— Je... je »

Elle bégaya tandis qu'Akaashi pencha la tête en signe d'incompréhension. Puis elle prit son courage à deux mains et se lança dans un monologue bruyant qui surprit le jeune garçon ainsi que l'entièreté de ses camarades de classe qui tournèrent instinctivement leur regard curieux vers la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux :

« Je... Voilà, je voulais te dire que depuis quelques jours, je ne fais que t'observer... et... tu m'intéresses beaucoup, alors j'aimerais bien qu'on sorte ensemble, s'il te plaît ! »

La jeune fille s'inclina devant Keiji qui, trop surpris pour parler, se contentait de la fixer. Elle avait osé. Elle s'était permis de se confier à lui comme ça, à la vue de tous. Reprenant finalement ses esprits, il tenta de formuler une réponse claire et objective :

« Désolé. Vous ne me connaissez pas, moi non plus, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi j'accepterais votre demande. Qui plus est, je refuse de sortir avec quelqu'un qui a le culot de se confier ainsi, devant tout le monde. »

De longues secondes passèrent. La classe était silencieuse, tout comme la jeune fille qui venait de se faire violemment jeter par celui qu'elle prétendait aimer. Elle releva la tête, les yeux baignés de larmes, et partit en courant sous les regards choqués de leurs camarades qui dévisageaient Akaashi comme une bête de foire. Puis le professeur arriva et le cours démarra dans une ambiance pesante, ce qui ne déplut cependant pas à Keiji. La sonnerie retentit deux heures plus tard, marquant le début de la pause méridienne. Le brun se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et commença à marcher pour se rendre à la cafétéria quand il entendit une voix, ou plutôt un cri venant de derrière lui :

« Hey ! Attends-moi ! »

Les gens étaient idiots, et par dessus tout, indisciplinés. Sans prêter attention à cet être importunant, Keiji traversa le couloir, ses camarades de classe avaient de drôle de fréquentations... _Des fréquentations plus que bruyantes_ , ne put-il s'empêcher de penser en entendant l'autre hurler derrière lui.

« Akaashi ! »

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du jeune homme qui se figea sur place. Que lui voulait-on encore ? Il inspira longuement, prêt à envoyer paître tout énergumène qui se dresserait devant lui lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule, exerçant une légère pression sur cette dernière :

« Tu aurais pu m'attendre je t'ai appelé, tu ne m'as pas entendu ? »

S'il l'avait entendu ? Bien sûr que oui, au vu du vacarme qu'il avait fait, il n'avait pas pu passer à côté. Mais pas une seule seconde Akaashi n'aurait pu penser que cet idiot s'adressait à lui.

« Je ne savais pas que cela était pour moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on hurle mon nom dans le couloir… »

Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être accosté dans un couloir, et en fin de compte, nulle part ailleurs.

« Que me voulez-vous ? »

Le garçon haussa un sourcil avant de les froncer.

« Bah, c'est évident non ? J'suis venu te chercher pour qu'on mange tous les deux ! »

Le visage d'Akaashi se décomposa et il comprit que se débarrasser du deuxième année n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Il inspira et se dégagea de la poigne du plus grand.

« Et pourquoi devrions-nous déjeuner ensemble ? demanda-t-il, le ton dénué de tout intérêt pour son interlocuteur.

— Parce que t'es tout seul et que moi aussi ?

— Je ne vois pas le rapport », répondit-il.

Ce matin, le brun s'était fait à l'idée que l'autre s'était servi de lui, et il avait été déçu, par la même occasion. Un « tss » méprisant franchit la barrière des lèvres du plus jeune avant que celui-ci ne se remette en marche, laissant Bokuto planté en plein milieu du couloir.

« Attends Akaashi ! J'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ? »

Keiji ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter pour répondre au garçon. _Je préfère être seul plutôt que mal accompagné. Excusez-moi._

« J'suis pas un littéraire ! J'me mélange dans c'que je veux dire. J'pensais pas que t'allais réagir comme ça, mais t'avais l'air cool alors… »

Ces quelques mots firent stopper les pas du plus jeune. Il avait l'air... cool ?

« Mange avec moi s'il te plaît ! J'te promets que je ne t'utiliserai pas, enfin peut être que si. Je ne comprends pas trop ce que tu entends par là en fait et…

— C'est bon, dépêchez-vous, je veux pouvoir prendre mon temps pour manger », murmura le plus petit des deux en coupant la parole à son aîné

Akaashi se maudit intérieurement, il allait le regretter. Mais l'autre pouvait le soulager du lourd poids que ses épaules portaient depuis tant d'années, il en était certain. Alors peut être que pour une fois, pour quelques jours au moins, oui, peut être qu'il pouvait se le permettre. Le cœur un peu plus léger Keiji accéléra la cadence. Le plus grand marchait beaucoup trop rapidement par rapport à lui qui avait le pas lent. Le trajet se fit dans le calme et les deux garçons purent s'asseoir à une table l'un en face de l'autre, comme la veille.

« Encore du poisson. »

La grimace accompagnant les propos du plus grand fit soupirer légèrement ledit mangeur de poisson.

« Encore de la viande. »

La phrase fut prononcée sans intonation particulière. Ils étaient différents, même un aveugle aurait pu se rendre compte de cela, alors à quoi bon essayer d'imiter l'autre ? Le temps d'un instant Akaashi se surprit à apprécier le silence qui les entourait. La seconde d'après, ce silence fut brisé par Bokuto qui arbora un sujet plus douloureux que jamais :

« Sinon t'as de la famille ? À part tes parents, genre un frère ou un chien ? »

La question, ou plutôt la formulation fit hausser un sourcil au plus jeune qui s'apprêtait à prendre la parole quand l'autre ouvrit la bouche :

« Oh la vache !

— Oui ?

— T'as haussé un sourcil ! C'est la première fois que tu fais quelque chose avec ton visage depuis qu'on parle, ça m'a surpris ! »

 _Insensible, inexpressif, passif_. Effectivement. Akaashi se renferma un peu plus alors qu'il avalait avec peine sa dernière bouchée, il n'avait plus faim. Cependant, Bokuto ignora le changement brutal du jeune brun et ajouta :

« Au fait, Akaashi, j'ai quelque chose à te demander ! Mais j'sais pas si tu vas vouloir.

— Allez-y, articula difficilement Keiji.

— Tu pourrais me passer ton numéro s'te plaît ? Juste pour que ce soit plus simple de se retrouver le midi. J'vais pas te harceler hein, j'te promets. Mes potes disent que j'suis trop collant mais je pense pas, j'envoie jamais de message sauf si c'est nécessaire ! Et puis...

— D'accord, d'accord... »

Akaashi lui coupa la parole et mit fin au monologue justificatif de Bokuto. Il ne voulait pas vraiment lui donner l'occasion de le harceler mais après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre.

 _Je n'ai surtout rien à y gagner..._ songea-t-il.

« Je n'ai rien pour écrire, pourriez-vous me laisser votre numéro ce soir ?

— Pas besoin de feuille, j'ai un stylo ! »

Le jeune homme ne comprit pas instantanément le pourquoi de cette soudaine demande. Il était réticent à l'idée de se faire toucher comme ça mais il n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il sentit une main agripper la sienne. La chaleur de cette dernière le surprit et il détourna le regard, gêné, pendant que le grand lui marquait son numéro sur la paume. Il relâcha son emprise, laissant Akaashi dans une situation plus qu'inconfortable.

Une fois leur déjeuner englouti, Bokuto décida de raccompagner le jeune brun jusqu'à sa salle de classe. Arrivés devant cette dernière, l'aîné lança une ultime fois la conversation avant de reprendre à son tour les cours de l'après-midi :

« Hey, Akaashi, ça te dit de rentrer avec moi ce soir ? »

L'autre n'eut pas le temps d'analyser la proposition que la sonnerie retentit :

« Je t'attendrai au portail, comme d'habitude ! À toute ! »

Puis il partit en courant, ne laissant pas le choix de réponse à Akaashi qui soupira une fois de plus quant à la vivacité de son aîné. Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre, puis vint la fin des cours tant attendue par Keiji qui rangea rapidement ses affaires dans son sac. Il s'apprêta à partir quand un de ses camarades, tout sourire, s'approcha soudainement de lui :

« Ah, Akaashi, tu es toujours là ? Tu veux bien apporter ces documents dans la salle des professeurs ? J'ai pas le temps, merci ! »

L'intéressé hocha la tête malgré sa terrible envie de refuser. Après tout, il n'était pas à quelques minutes près, et Bokuto pouvait bien attendre...

Le lycée était désert, et aucun bruit ne parvenait aux oreilles de Keiji qui marchait d'un pas assuré vers la salle où il déposerait soigneusement les papiers demandés. Cependant, un mauvais pressentiment le fit frissonner. Il accéléra, avec la désagréable impression d'être suivi.

Et il ne s'était pas trompé.

Quatre garçons s'avancèrent vers lui, leurs visages illuminés par les derniers rayons du soleil qui leur donnaient ainsi une allure diabolique, voire carrément satanique. Ils s'approchaient. Rapidement, sournoisement. Ils souriaient d'un air malsain ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas d'Akaashi qui commençait réellement à angoisser. Il pressa le pas, mais ne fit pas attention à la direction qu'il emprunta et se retrouva coincé entre le mur et les quatre individus qui se tenaient là, en face de lui. Puis l'un d'eux prit la parole :

« Akaashi Keiji. C'est toi ? »

L'intéressé ne répondit pas. Il avait beaucoup trop peur. L'autre se rapprocha de lui, plus près, toujours plus près, jusqu'à se trouver à seulement quelques millimètres de son visage.

« Tu ferais mieux de répondre avant que j'défigure ce joli minois, hm ? »

L'inconnu souleva d'un doigt le menton d'Akaashi qui, paralysé par la peur, se contenta de déglutir et de hocher la tête.

« Il fait moins l'malin le gosse, maintenant qu'il a plus son pote de deuxième année pour l'protéger, hein ? lança un autre garçon.

— T'inquiète, on va bien lui faire comprendre qui fait la loi, ici. »

Ces mots prononcés avec tant de rage figèrent Akaashi sur place. Il était pris au piège, et une impression de déjà-vu se mêla au sentiment de terreur qui l'avait pris d'assaut quelques minutes plus tôt. Il ne pouvait même pas articuler une quelconque réponse tellement l'angoisse lui nouait l'estomac. Alors il ferma les yeux.

Et la dernière chose qu'il vit fut la main de son agresseur qui s'abattrait violemment sur sa joue, quelques secondes plus tard.

* * *

 _Ahah, j'avais oublié à quel point ce chapitre était stressant..._

 _Néanmoins, on espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Comme toujours, pensez à laisser votre avis sur les possibles fautes d'orthographe et de cohérence, ça nous aiderait beaucoup. Merci d'avoir lu !_


	5. Chapitre 4

_Hola~_

 _Nouveau chapitre posté, pas grand-chose à dire de plus à part qu'on espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 **Update** : 27.11.16

Revu et corrigé.

* * *

Le premier coup s'abattit. Il ne broncha pas. Le visage aussi plat qu'à l'accoutumée Akaashi se laissa faire, sans dire un mot. Il n'avait pas la force de le faire, il n'avait tout simplement pas envie de le faire. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, et ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière. La douleur était vive mais il s'était attendu à pire. Un deuxième coup. Puis un troisième. Il cessa de compter. Un doigt passa sur sa joue meurtrie et un souffle chaud frôla son oreille.

« Même quand on te cogne, tu gardes c'te gueule, tu ressens quelque chose au moins ? »

Les trois autres garçons se mirent à rire, mais Akaashi ne répondit pas. Il n'avait aucune raison d'ouvrir la bouche et la peur le paralysait tellement qu'il n'aurait, de toute manière, jamais pu sortir un mot. La poigne qui le maintenait contre le mur se desserra avant de le lâcher complètement. Keiji se retrouva aussitôt seul dans l'allée. Ressentait-il quelque chose ? Il lui arrivait de se poser la question. Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil dans le couloir, Akaashi s'autorisa un faible soupir. Qui étaient-ils ? Il ne les connaissait même pas, étaient-ils simplement dans sa classe ? Si oui, cette altercation avait-elle quelque chose en rapport avec sa camarade ? Probablement. Il ne voyait rien d'autre qui aurait pu engendrer une telle situation. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches avant de serrer les poings. Le tas de feuilles au sol lui noua l'estomac, il avait juste voulu aider. Et il le regrettait, une fois de plus.

« Akaashi ? »

Une voix familière tira Keiji de ses pensées. Sans prêter attention aux dizaines de feuilles éparpillées sur le sol, Akaashi avança en direction de la sortie. Il plissa légèrement les yeux pour accroître sa vision tandis qu'un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Bokuto. L'évocation du nom fit ressurgir les propos de son agresseur. L'autre s'était trompé. Le deuxième année n'était pas son « pote » et il était encore moins son protecteur. De toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin d'être défendu, surtout par un inconnu.

« Akaashi ! Ta joue ! »

Akaashi n'eut pas le temps de réagir, la main de Bokuto se déplaçait déjà en direction de son visage. Il ferma les yeux par réflexe, encore traumatisé par la mauvaise expérience qu'il venait de subir. Stupéfait, le plus grand regarda la scène avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Akaashi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? », dit-il d'un ton extrêmement sérieux.

Le plus jeune mit un certain temps avant de comprendre le sens de la question, puis il se redressa, épousseta ses habits et regarda le seconde année de la façon la plus naturelle qui soit.

« Non rien du tout, j'ai glissé et me suis cogné contre la rambarde de l'escalier. »

Akaashi lança un regard menaçant à l'autre garçon. Il ne voulait pas avoir à se justifier. Il s'engagea le premier sur la route menant à la gare, ils étaient déjà bien assez en retard pour se permettre de traîner encore plus, le premier train était passé depuis un moment. Le trajet se fit dans un silence lourd, et toutes les fois où le seconde année avait voulu prendre la parole s'étaient soldées par un échec. Akaashi étant perdu dans ses pensées. Une fois sur le quai, les deux garçons se mirent un peu de côté. Après de longues minutes, le train arriva et les deux étudiants s'engouffrèrent dedans. Ils s'assirent sans dire un mot. Un arrêt passa, puis deux. Une vieille femme entra et Keiji se leva pour lui laisser son fauteuil, elle le remercia tandis qu'il s'accrochait à une barre pour ne pas tomber. Akaashi contemplait distraitement le paysage lorsque le regard du plus grand commença à se faire sérieusement insistant. Il soupira.

« Oui ?

— Akaashi… T'es sûr que ça va ? Ta joue est vraiment rouge, tu sais ?

— Merci de vous inquiéter, mais ce n'est rien, je vous assure.

— Hm... J'me demande comment t'as fait quand même, tu t'es pas loupé hein. »

 _Ils ne m'ont pas loupé_ , rectifia-t-il pour lui-même tout en haussant les épaules.

« Et sinon, t'as un jardin chez toi ? Parce que perso j'adore faire pousser des courgettes ! »

Le changement de sujet provoqua un haussement de sourcil chez Akaashi qui ne put s'empêcher de trouver l'autre garçon légèrement simplet.

« Arrête de me fixer comme ça j'ai l'impression qu'tu te fous de moi ! »

La voix larmoyante du seconde année fit tourner la tête au plus jeune qui reporta son attention sur le paysage.

« Je ne me permettrai pas… Et sinon oui, nous avons un jardin, mais pas de potager. »

Il regretta directement d'être entré dans le jeu de Bokuto qui se mit à parler plantations, courgettes et navets jusqu'à leur arrêt. Même s'il n'était pas du tout intéressé, Keiji l'écouta. L'autre n'était pas juste légèrement simplet, il l'était totalement. Akaashi se mordit la lèvre inférieure, dans le wagonnet plusieurs personnes s'étaient jointes à la discussion, le rendant plus que mal à l'aise. C'est avec soulagement qu'il descendit de la rame, mais ce soulagement fut de courte durée.

« Akaashi, j'peux te raccompagner chez toi ?

— Non, merci, cela ira.

— T'es sûr ? Allez quoi, j'aimerais bien voir comment c'est chez toi !

— Une prochaine fois, si vous voulez. Je me sens trop fatigué, je suis désolé.

— S'te plaaaaaît ! »

Akaashi soupira devant le ton implorant du plus grand. N'était-il pas censé être plus vieux, et par conséquent, plus mature que lui ? Force était de constater que ce n'était pas le cas. Lui était beaucoup trop mûr pour son âge, et son aîné ne l'était pas assez. _Il a fallu que ce soit quelqu'un comme lui qui vienne me parler..._ Keiji serra les dents et tenta de faire taire son subconscient. Personne d'autre que ce garçon n'avait eu le courage de le faire cette année, hormis cette fille, et ces quatre types détestables. On lui adressait la parole une fois, et à la rigueur on mangeait avec lui, mais cela n'allait jamais plus loin. Aucune relation ne pouvait être construire après quelques mots lancés à la va-vite. Il finissait toujours seul et cela arriverait probablement cette année encore, il ne se faisait pas d'illusions.

« Jusqu'au portail alors, pas plus…

— Cool ! Merci, Akaashi ! »

Pourquoi le plus grand le remerciait-il ? Ce n'était rien de bien exceptionnel... Akaashi ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet et reprit sa marche. Bokuto parla tout le long du trajet, abordant des sujets aussi inutiles les uns que les autres, mais Akaashi envia sa légèreté ainsi que sa simplicité d'esprit. Arrivé devant sa maison, Akaashi enfonça profondément ses poings dans ses poches et salua maladroitement le plus grand qui le remercia avant de repartir tranquillement.

Keiji rentra rapidement chez lui et au moment où la porte se referma, sa mère vint à sa rencontre.

« Tu t'es arrêté en chemin ? demanda-t-elle.

— Bonjour, maman. J'ai eu quelque chose à faire au lycée et j'ai manqué le premier train.

— Je...

— J'ai des devoirs. »

Akaashi la contourna sans lui adresser le moindre regard et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas menti, il avait réellement du travail, mais il n'en avait pas tant que ça non plus. Il ne souhaitait pas avoir cette discussion. Elle s'excuserait, il le savait. Mais forcer sa mère à se justifier pour se racheter une conscience n'était pas quelque chose qu'il cautionnait. Elle avait pensé chacun de ces trois mots, il en était persuadé. Elle s'en voulait uniquement de les lui avoir criés au visage.

L'heure du repas arriva rapidement. Akaashi descendit sans faire de bruit et s'installa à sa place, loin de ses deux parents. Il mangea en silence, la tête baissée mais le regard brûlant de son père lui coupait l'appétit. Mais il devait finir son assiette, alors il avala tout son contenu du mieux qu'il put et remercia sa mère pour le repas. Il débarrassa rapidement ce qu'il pouvait avant de partir dans sa chambre ou il s'enferma à nouveau, pouvant enfin respirer normalement et relâcher toute la pression qu'il avait accumulée. En silence, il prépara ses affaires pour se doucher lorsqu'il remarqua les numéros inscrits dans sa main. Ils étaient presque effacés mais en plissant les yeux, ils restaient tout de même visibles. Il les avait complètement oubliés. Avec le coup de ses camarades et de son agression, tout ça lui était sorti de la tête.

Akaashi s'installa sur son lit, la paume de la main vers le ciel, les yeux rivés sur cette dernière. Il doutait. Devait-il envoyer un message à Bokuto ? N'était-il pas trop tard pour le faire ? Et surtout, que devait-il dire ? C'était la première fois qu'il recevait le numéro de quelqu'un de cette façon, c'était aussi la première fois qu'il allait donner le sien à un inconnu. Akaashi vivait ses premières fois en présence de l'autre garçon et cela avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il inspira longuement et attrapa son téléphone. Il tapa rapidement quelques mots et le posa, se promettant de l'envoyer une fois sa douche terminée.

Ses affaires sous le bras, le seconde année entra dans la salle de bain avant de s'approcher du miroir. Les autres ne l'avaient pas manqué. Il effleura la zone gonflée et bleuie de son visage du bout des doigts, elle était douloureuse, et cela ne l'étonnait pas. Akaashi fouilla dans les placards jusqu'à tomber sur un tube de crème qu'il déposa sur le rebord du lavabo avant de pénétrer dans la douche.

Une fois qu'il a terminé de se sécher et s'habiller, Keiji appliqua rapidement la pommade sur son visage avant de la ranger. Il quitta la salle de bain, s'enferma à nouveau dans sa chambre et se glissa sous sa couverture. Il attrapa son téléphone et pressa la touche d'envoi sans prendre la peine de se relire, il n'en avait pas besoin.

De **moi** à 20h12

Akaashi. Akaashi Keiji.

De **Bokuto Koutarou** à 20h15

Hey, Akaashi ! Je m'attendais pas à recevoir un message de ta part !

De **moi** à 20h16

Alors, pourquoi m'avoir donné votre numéro ?

De **Bokuto Koutarou** à 20h18

Bah, t'es bon en sciences non ? J'me suis dit que tu pourrais peut-être m'aider si besoin, j'espère que tu m'en veux pas !

Akaashi fronça les sourcils, ce que le seconde année racontait n'avait pas de sens, enfin, pas pour lui. Il hésita de longues secondes avant de répondre, peut être n'avait-il par compris les propos de l'autre garçon ?

De **moi** à 20h21

Que je vous aide... ? Ce ne serait pas plus logique que ce soit l'inverse ?

De **Bokuto Koutarou** à 20h23

J'suis pas un littéraire, c'est sûr, mais j'ai du mal en mathématiques aussi, les nombres complexes, tout ça... Ça m'embrouille plus qu'autre chose.

De **moi** à 20h24

Oh.

De **Bokuto Koutarou** à 20h40

Akaaaaashi !

De **moi** à 20h47

Que se passe-t-il ?

De **Bokuto Koutarou** à 20h49

HEY HEY HEY !

De **moi** à 20h52

...D'accord.

De **Bokuto Koutarou** à 20h53

Allez quoi parle-moi de toi !

De **moi** à 20h57

Je n'ai rien de particulier à vous dire. Mais si vous voulez me parler de vous…

De **Bokuto Koutarou** à 21h00

Ah, moi ! J'aime bien les chouettes. Un jour, quand j'étais petit, je suis allé au zoo, on pouvait caresser leur tête. C'était tellement doux ! Du coup, j'ai demandé à ma mère de m'en acheter une. Elle a dit que c'était pas vraiment des animaux d'intérieur. Logique en même temps, ce sont des oiseaux. Mais c'est mon rêve depuis que je suis gamin. Je veux une chouette ! Et toi, t'as un rêve en particulier ?

De **moi** à 21h04

Je sais donc maintenant que vous vous appelez Bokuto Koutaro, que vous aimez faire pousser des courgettes et que vous idolâtrez les chouettes. Très intéressant.

De **Bokuto Koutarou** à 21h06

Ça veut dire quoi, idolâtrer ? Ah, et aussi, je rêve d'être volleyeur. Un champion renommé mondialement, tu vois ! Être connu de tous par sa force et son talent, La classe, quoi. Et quand je ne pourrai plus jouer, j'aimerais être entraîneur. Pour enseigner ma passion de ce sport aux plus jeunes.

De **moi** à 21h14

Vous faites du volley-ball en dehors du lycée ? Depuis longtemps ?

De **Bokuto Koutarou** à 21h16

J'en fais depuis longtemps, ouais, tellement longtemps que j'compte même plus les années ! Je suis dans le club du lycée. Je veux devenir leur champion et faire partie du classement national, du top 3, en plus. Mais pour ça, j'aurais besoin d'un passeur de talent. HEY HEY HEY ! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

De **moi** à 21h17

J'espère que vous trouverez un passeur de talent alors.

De **Bokuto Koutarou** à 21h19

Tu fais partie d'un club, toi ?

De **moi** à 21h21

Non je ne m'y suis pas intéressé.

De **Bokuto Koutarou** à 21h26

C'est trop dommage ! Et t'as jamais pensé à faire du volley ? J'veux dire que t'es plutôt grand, ça pourrait fonctionner, tu crois pas ?

Akaashi s'apprêta à répondre quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper. Son père étant dans la douche, cela ne pouvait être que sa mère. Il n'avait pas envie de la voir et encore moins de lui parler mais il prit sur lui, de toute façon, leur relation ne pouvait pas être pire.

« Entrez. »

Sa mère fit alors son apparition dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle hésita à entrer malgré l'autorisation de son fils puis fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la pièce. Quelques secondes passèrent. Akaashi haussa un sourcil, voulait-elle encore une fois lui reprocher quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait ? Son estomac se noua, puis elle prit la parole.

« Keiji...

— Oui ?

— La marque sur ta joue...

— Ce n'est rien maman, ne t'inquiète pas.

— Bien sûr que si que je m'inquiète Keiji enfin ! Tu es mon fils ! »

 _Ce n'était pas ce que tu disais avant, pourtant._ Il n'osa pas dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas, de peur d'envenimer la situation. Alors il se contenta de la regarder.

« Je... je suis désolée. Je sais que je t'ai blessé. J'en ai pleinement conscience mais je te jure que je m'en veux. Je réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit tous les soirs, les mots sont sortis d'un seul coup ils n'avaient pas vraiment de sens pour moi je te le promets...

— Maman. »

Le jeune brun releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de sa mère. Il ne pouvait que constater sa détresse et sa franchise mais les mots restaient des mots, et Keiji savait parfaitement bien à quel point ceux-ci pouvaient s'avérer plus blessants que le plus aiguisé des couteaux. Alors il esquissa un faible sourire, parce que malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit, cette femme restait sa mère, peu importe ce qu'elle ferait. Elle se rapprocha doucement de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Cette étreinte chaleureuse et maternelle lui fit oublier tous ses problèmes.

« Je t'aime, Keiji.

— Moi aussi, maman. »

Ils demeurèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes sans qu'aucun des deux ose briser ce silence apaisant, jusqu'à ce que sa mère se détache de lui en lui ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux, tout sourire.

« Je serai toujours là pour toi. »

Il lui rendit son sourire, puis elle partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, laissant Akaashi seul sur son lit. Ses pensées furent interrompues par la sonnerie de son téléphone, lui annonçant qu'il avait un message.

De **Bokuto Koutarou** à 21h45

Akaashiiii !

De **moi** à 21h47

Je suis faible physiquement et je n'y ai joué qu'au collège. J'étais mis sur le banc.

De **Bokuto Koutarou** à 21h49

Tu dis ça mais je suis sûre que tu as un potentiel de malade ! Tu veux essayer ? Pour moi, s'il te plaaaaait !

De **moi** à 21h51

Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

De **Bokuto Koutarou** à 21h54

Juste un essai. Un seul. Et si t'aimes pas, je te laisserai tranquille. Enfin, peut-être, c'est pas sûr. Si je vois que tu as du talent, je ne te lâcherai pas. Allez quoi, fais-moi plaisir, on est amis non ?

De **moi** à 22h03

Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, pas vrai.

De **Bokuto Koutarou** à 22h06

MERCI AKAAAAASHI ! Je te revaudrai ça, j'te le promets. On s'retrouve demain, même heure même endroit ?

De **moi** à 22h07

Bonne nuit Bokuto-san.

* * *

 _Voilà. Le chapitre se termine sur un beau vent de la part de notre Akaashi. On espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre qu'on a écrit d'une façon assez bizarre, en rajoutant une scène en plein milieu... 'fin bref, un vrai bordel. Du coup, si vous avez des questions, des choses à redire ou même des suggestions, n'hésitez surtout pas ! Merci d'avoir lu !_


	6. Chapitre 5

_Hey hey hey !_

 _Ça fait la blinde de temps qu'on a pas posté de chapitre, on sait. Mais celui-ci est assez long, ça devrait compenser le retard non ? Du coup, on espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à le lire, parce que c'est vraiment un chapitre important, et super intéressant en plus de ça (quoi, faut bien l'avouer des fois !). Bref, on se retrouve en bas et bonne lecture :D !_

* * *

Akaashi jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge fixée au mur. Il ne lui restait plus que quinze minutes et huit secondes avant que ses cours particuliers se finissent. C'était court. Mais affreusement long en même temps, il soupira une nouvelle fois et fit rouler son stylo entre ses doigts. Ses camarades avaient été nombreux à venir le voir aujourd'hui, les filles s'inquiétaient de la marque le défigurant, les garçons, pour savoir s'il s'était battu. Et il leur avait menti. À tous. Il n'en avait pas honte, cela s'était fait spontanément. Bluffer sur ce genre de choses se faisait avec un naturel déconcertant, mais les autres mensonges… Non, il ne pouvait pas. Cette idée le fit frissonner. Keiji détestait mentir. Et Keiji détestait la géographie. Keiji avait des cours particuliers de géographie et Keiji rêvait de frapper son crâne contre le rebord du bureau.

Quatre minutes. Seulement quatre petites minutes et il pourrait rentrer chez lui...

Il haussa un sourcil. Rentrer chez lui ? Impossible. Il avait promis à l'autre garçon de l'accompagner au club de volley-ball du lycée. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter, il le savait, alors pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Par compassion ? Par pitié ? Par curiosité ? Tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours ne l'avait pas laissé de marbre, et il se maudissait de s'être autant laissé influencer par une personne qu'il venait tout juste de rencontrer.

 _Juste un essai. Un seul. Si je ne le sens pas, je pars. Oui, c'est ça, je pars. De toute façon je ne lui dois rien, il ne me doit rien, nous ne nous connaissons pas, nous ne sommes pas amis._

Akaashi avait totalement délaissé le cours et était à présent perdu dans ses pensées. Il continuait de fixer l'extérieur en se moquant complètement de la personne postée, près de la porte d'entrée, qui criait désespérément son nom, faisant ainsi tourner tous les regards dans sa direction.

« Akaashi, tu m'entends, je suis venu te chercher ! »

Mais Keiji ne répondit pas, il n'avait même pas daigné tourner la tête vers son interlocuteur qui se rapprochait maintenant de son bureau à grandes enjambées. Il avança brusquement son visage du plus jeune qui ouvrit de grands yeux face à cette soudaine proximité.

« Je... Bokuto-san ? articula-t-il, non sans mal. »

L'aîné plissa les yeux, ce qui rendit Keiji encore plus mal à l'aise. Des sueurs froides coulaient le long de son dos, tandis qu'il avalait difficilement sa salive.

Trop près, beaucoup trop près.

« Ça fait deux heures que je t'appelle Akaashi ! C'est l'heure de partir au club, tu te souviens ? Tu m'avais promis ! »

L'intéressé soupira. Il regrettait amèrement d'avoir donné sa parole.

« Ça te dit d'aller manger un truc avant d'y aller ? C'est un entraînement nocturne, pour éviter la chaleur, et tout ça, tu vois... »

Il répondit par un faible hochement de tête, mit son sac sur ses épaules et se leva. L'excitation et l'engouement de Bokuto le firent soupirer, il était le seul à être aussi enjoué à l'idée de s'y rendre. Le plus grand remarqua la mine songeuse d'Akaashi et déclara, d'un ton plus calme que d'habitude :

« Si tu pars déjà défaitiste, c'est sûr que tu n'arriveras à rien, t'es pas d'accord ?

— Je n'ai jamais voulu y aller, c'est vous qui avez insisté. répondit l'autre, sèchement.

— Ouais, parce que je sais que tu peux faire quelque chose de cool, avec un peu de volonté. J'en suis persuadé même.

— Comment pouvez-vous affirmer une chose pareille, alors que vous ne m'avez jamais vu jouer ?

— J'sais pas. C'est un sentiment, tu vois. Une impression, un ressenti. Ça s'explique pas, et tu sais, je me trompe rarement.

— Je ne vais pas simplement me baser sur votre avis, vous m'en voyez navré. Je connais mes limites, contrairement à vous.

— Comment tu peux connaître tes limites alors que tu n'as jamais essayé de les dépasser ? Laisse-moi deviner, tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion de te surpasser, hein ? Ou plutôt, tu n'en as jamais eu l'envie. »

Le ton de Bokuto était devenu plus que sérieux. Akaashi s'arrêta, il baissa la tête et grimaça.

« À quoi bon se surpasser si personne n'est là pour constater vos efforts ? avait-il rétorqué, un léger tremblement dans la voix.

— Pour toi-même, j'imagine, enfin j'sais pas. C'est naturel pour moi. »

Un silence pesant s'était maintenant installé et rendait l'ambiance plus que lourde. Akaashi ne savait pas quoi dire, et les précédents mots de son aîné faisaient écho dans sa tête. Il haïssait cette absence de confiance en lui. Et il haïssait par-dessus tout qu'un inconnu le lui fasse remarquer. Les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent au combini situé près de la gare et achetèrent de quoi dîner. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était bien assez pour deux.

« Y a un endroit où j'aimerais t'emmener !

— Si vous voulez. »

Keiji n'était pas particulièrement optimiste de suivre aveuglément Bokuto, mais il n'avait pas la force de résister. Pas après leur précédente discussion. Alors il accepta, et tous deux se mirent en marche. Après quelques minutes de trajet, le plus grand se retourna vers cadet, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Ferme les yeux, Akaashi !

— Je n'y tiens pas.

— Allez, j'te jure que tu seras pas déçu ! S'il te plaît ! »

Keiji savait que c'était une perte de temps de s'opposer à Bokuto, alors il fit ce qu'il dit, à contrecœur. Puis il entendit son aîné s'éloigner, ses pas martelant le sol goudronné des rues de Tokyo. Il s'était mis à courir. Allait-il l'abandonner ici ? Dans un quartier qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas ? Il n'oserait pas faire ça... Il commença à paniquer quand il entendit hurler, quelques mètres plus loin :

« C'est bon ! Ouvre les yeux ! »

Il obéit.

Et il se figea sur place quant au spectacle qui s'offrait soudainement à lui.

« TADAM ! Alors, c'est pas beau ça ? dit fièrement le plus grand. »

Devant lui s'étendaient des dizaines et des dizaines de cerisiers en pleine floraison. Une légère brise caressait les cheveux du jeune homme qui était resté planté à l'entrée du parc, la bouche grande ouverte. Le reflet des derniers rayons du soleil venait magnifier les feuilles qui ressemblaient maintenant à un tas de petites pierres précieuses. Des joyaux que la nature avait elle-même sublimés. Incapable de faire un pas de plus, Akaashi était abasourdi par la magnificence du lieu.

« Allo Akaashi, ici la Terre, tu m'entends ? »

Bokuto agitait frénétiquement ses mains devant le visage du plus jeune qui reprit soudainement conscience.

« Je... désolé. C'est juste que... C'est magnifique, Bokuto-san.

— T'as vu ça, hey hey hey ! C'est le parc Sumida. Ça te dit de manger là ?

— Évidemment. »

Ils repérèrent un banc non loin de l'entrée, s'essayèrent et déballèrent leurs maigres achats. Puis, comme à son habitude, Bokuto engagea la discussion.

« T'étais jamais venu ici ? Sérieux ?

— J'ai emménagé cette année. Je n'ai donc pas eu l'occasion de faire du tourisme.

— Ah ouais, c'est vrai... Bah, au moins, maintenant, tu connais. Tu pourras faire un pique-nique avec ta famille, je sais pas moi. »

Akaashi ne répondit pas. Pourquoi la discussion devait-elle tout le temps dévier sur ses proches ? Il continua son repas sans dire un mot de plus, tandis que Bokuto faisait l'éloge d'un « étrange oiseau » qu'il avait vu voler juste au-dessus de sa tête.

Au moins une heure s'était écoulée depuis leur arrivée. Le parc était maintenant éclairé par de petits lampadaires de rue. Ils discutèrent — ou plutôt, Bokuto discutait — encore une vingtaine de minutes avant de se lever, il était l'heure de se rendre au gymnase. Plus les deux jeunes hommes s'éloignaient, moins il y avait de lumière, les lampadaires se faisant de plus en plus rares. Keiji avait du mal à distinguer le paysage dans cette oppressante obscurité et le plus grand semblait avoir les mêmes difficultés puisqu'il activa la lampe torche de son téléphone, créant ainsi un petit chemin de lumière juste devant eux.

Ils firent quelques mètres de plus quand ils purent enfin apercevoir le gymnase, une faible lueur émanant de la porte d'entrée restée entre-ouverte. Akaashi entendit quelques cris d'encouragement provenir du lieu, et un sentiment d'angoisse prit soudainement possession de son corps. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec les gens, et encore moins avec ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il accéléra le pas afin de ne pas se faire distancer par Bokuto qui se tourna vers lui.

« Attends-moi ici, je reviens !

— D'accord. »

Il essayait désespérément de cacher son stress au plus grand qui disparut l'instant d'après dans le gymnase. Il entendit cependant la conversation.

« Les gars, j'ai ramené quelqu'un !

— Sérieux ? Un nouveau ?

— Ouais, un première année. Enfin, c'est juste pour qu'il teste.

— Génial ! C'est qui ?

— Akaaaaashi ! Tu peux venir maintenant ! »

Akaashi déglutit. Il détestait être le centre d'attention, pourtant, cette fois-ci, il avait clairement le rôle principal. Il fit un pas. Puis un deuxième. Jusqu'à se trouver en face de tous ces gens qui le fixaient indubitablement. Bokuto s'approcha de lui et passa un bras autour des épaules du plus jeune.

« Les gars, j'vous présente Akaashi Keiji. Première année, classe 2, scientifique dans l'âme !

— Bon... Bonjour. avait réussi à répondre ce dernier, légèrement intimidé par tous ces regards focalisés sur lui.

— Akaashi, voici l'équipe officielle de volley-ball du lycée Fukurodani dont je suis le capitaine. déclara-t-il, fièrement.

— Te la joue pas trop devant lui, je te rappelle que t'arrives toujours pas à contrer les attaques de Nekoma. »

Bokuto se recroquevilla sur lui-même et lança plusieurs accusations qu'Akaashi ne comprit pas.

Nekoma ? Il haussa un sourcil. Ce nom ne lui disait rien.

Après avoir accueilli Akaashi, les autres membres ainsi que Bokuto s'étaient dispersés à travers le gymnase et discutaient tous ensemble de tout et de rien. Le jeune homme se sentait un poil mal à l'aise, ne connaissant ni les joueurs ni les règles du sport auquel il allait devoir se frotter. Un des garçons sembla avoir remarqué son désarroi puis qu'il se dirigea vers lui et déclara :

« Yo ! Akaashi, c'est ça ? Moi c'est Sarukui. Je suis en deuxième année. Tu veux que je te présente tout le monde ? Parce qu'ils ont pas l'air décidés, là. Excuse-les, ils sont pas habitués. »

Akaashi hocha la tête, puis l'autre désigna du doigt chaque personne présente.

« Ça, c'est Washio, Konoha, et Komi. Et là-bas, sur le banc, ce sont les troisièmes années. D'ailleurs, ça ne change pas de d'habitude, ils sont toujours sur le banc de touche quand on fait un match. »

Akaashi mima un sourire forcé, il n'aimait pas vraiment l'humour. Ou du moins, il y était insensible. Il risqua un regard à Bokuto qui discutait tranquillement avec les autres membres, puis Keiji prit la parole :

« Je suis le seul première année ?

— C'est ça. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas vite t'habituer. »

 _Ce n'est qu'un essai, je ne reviendrai pas._ se dit-il.

Un essai, rien qu'un essai. Une main s'abattit sur l'épaule du première année le tirant brutalement de ses pensées.

« Au fait, Akaashi, jouer en passeur ça te tente ? demanda le plus grand qui s'était discrètement approché d'eux.

— C'est ce que vous cherchez, non ? murmura Akaashi avant de s'écarter d'un pas.

— Ouais, t'as raison. T'as une vache de bonne mémoire en fait ! »

D'un signe de main Bokuto invita Akaashi à le suivre. Les deux pénétrèrent le vestiaire et se changèrent sans dire un mot, Akaashi ayant prévu une tenue adaptée. L'autre n'eut pas l'audace de le regarder faire, soulageant ainsi le plus petit d'un poids. Puis vint l'échauffement. Après un tour de terrain et quelques étirements, le première année fit une pause et se plia en avant, le souffle court, les genoux tremblants.

« Ah ouais, tu mentais pas ! »

Keiji adressa un regard noir au plus grand avant de marmonner quelque chose d'inintelligible.

« Bon, on commence les choses sérieuses ! Dis-moi qu'tu sais faire une passe au moins ? »

Dans un premier temps, seul le silence répondit à Bokuto. Puis le jeune brun inspira profondément et fixa d'un air blasé le capitaine.

« Are you kidding me ? riposta-t-il.

— Yes ? »

Akaashi soupira. Décidément, même si le deuxième année n'était pas fort dans le domaine des sciences, il ne l'était pas non plus dans celui des langues.

« Et donc, tu t'mets avec moi, on fait un trois contre trois ! »

Un bref acquiescement et le plus jeune se positionna sur le terrain. Un droitier. Il avait comme coéquipier un droitier. Bien que peu motivé il fallait au moins faire quelques efforts. Pas trop pour ne pas se blesser, ni se faire remarquer. Les premières passes furent chaotiques, trop hautes, trop basses, trop rapides... Mais au fur et à mesure Akaashi s'adaptait, il le sentait. Ses bras se positionnant et envoyant d'eux même la balle sans aucune hésitation. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

« Akaashi, te déconcentre pas ! »

Le ton sérieux employé par son aîné fit encore soupirer le plus jeune, ce n'était qu'un trois contre trois, un entraînement. Sa vie n'était pas en jeu. Et pourtant... Le deuxième année sautait comme un dératé, courait à en cracher ses poumons et se jetait au sol comme si sa vie en dépendait. Incompréhensible. Il ne comprenait pas comment pouvait-on mettre autant de cœur dans une simple activité sportive. C'était irréfléchi, voire carrément stupide.

« Tire pas cette tête, tu vas finir par nous faire flipper. »

Le sang du première année se glaça. Il lança un énième regard noir à l'ace avant d'envoyer la balle au second garçon, un sourire en coin fixé sur le visage.

« Eh ! C'tait méchant ça ! »

Il haussa les épaules alors que son « coéquipier » assénait une violente tape dans le dos du capitaine. Ce n'était pas méchant, c'était justifié. Le match se termina quelques passes plus tard avec une victoire écrasante pour son équipe. Celle-ci ne tira même pas un faible sourire au brun qui essuya la sueur coulant abondamment sur son visage.

« J'savais que j'avais raison. J'pouvais pas me tromper. »

Les quelques mots firent relever la tête au plus jeune qui croisa le regard déterminé du capitaine.

« Akaashi, rejoins l'équipe. C'pas parfait, tu as encore des progrès à faire. Mais t'as vachement de potentiel, le gâche pas. »

Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait décemment pas dire oui. Mais l'autre l'avait prévenu, il ne le lâcherait pas, il le savait. Mais... et si un refus engendrait la perte de leur relation ?

« Je… Laissez-moi le week-end pour y réfléchir. Je vous donnerai une réponse lundi. »

Le plus grand sembla hésiter un instant, le menton pincé entre deux doigts puis il acquiesça joyeusement. Akaashi était soulagé, l'autre ne le forçait pas en présence de son équipe, c'était une bonne chose. Il évitait ainsi une scène publique plus qu'embarrassante.

« On va s'refaire un petit match, tu restes ? »

Il déclina la proposition malgré le sourire et le regard insistant de Bokuto. Il était tard, plus qu'il n'avait imaginé. Il avait prévenu sa mère d'un éventuel retard, évidemment, mais il n'avait pas dit qu'il rentrerait après que la nuit est tombée. Il n'y avait même pas pensé. Après avoir salué les aînés et s'être changé, Akaashi partit en direction de la gare, le pas pressé. Il était tard, très tard, trop tard. Ses parents allaient hurler. Vingt et une heures dix. Avec un peu de chance, il allait parvenir à avoir un train rapidement et il serait rentré pour vingt-deux heures trente. Cependant, même s'il pouvait espérer que son père soit déjà couché, sa mère, elle, ne le serait pas. Bien au contraire. Elle l'attendrait, faisant les cent pas dans la cuisine, paniquée à l'idée qu'il ait pu arriver un drame à son fils. Il se mordit la lèvre en imaginant parfaitement la scène malgré la fatigue qui l'assaillait. Vingt et une heures dix-sept. Le train entra en gare. Grâce à l'heure tardive, le première année repéra une place libre assez facilement. Déjà qu'en temps normal les trajets ne lui plaisaient pas, mais alors s'il ne pouvait même pas trouver de siège… Il soupira avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil dans le wagonnet. Aucune personne ivre en vue, aucune personne cherchant la bagarre non plus.

Akaashi serra les dents. L'anxiété le gagnait petit à petit tandis qu'il frôlait les graviers d'un pas pressé et hésitant. Il était vingt-deux heures passé. Vingt-deux heures trente-sept plus précisément, et il n'était toujours pas rentré. Le soleil était déjà couché depuis longtemps, plongeant le paysage environnant dans l'obscurité. Seuls les quelques rayons lunaires éclairaient le trottoir, ce qui ne rassurait cependant pas le jeune homme qui accéléra encore un peu plus. Puis il s'arrêta soudainement, il était arrivé.

Il regarda son téléphone portable. Aucun appel, aucun message. Alors il soupira. Il savait qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Il avait retourné la situation dans sa tête une bonne dizaine de fois et s'était préparé mentalement au pire. Parce que ses parents étaient toujours très pointilleux et ne toléraient aucun retard. Du moins, pas sans une réelle justification. Comment allait-il leur annoncer qu'il avait simplement fait du volley en compagnie de quelques jeunes gens dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom ? Il n'en eut pas la moindre idée. Mais il décida de faire face à son destin. Il en avait plus que marre de sa lâcheté habituelle.

Il prit une longue inspiration et s'apprêta à franchir la porte d'entrée quand il entendit des cris provenant de l'intérieur. Il se figea alors instantanément, les yeux et la bouche grand ouverts. Ces cris, il les avait reconnus. Il savait même très bien l'identité de la personne qui les avait poussés. Sa mère. Oui, c'est ça, c'était sa mère. Son cœur se serra douloureusement. Il tourna lentement la poignée en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et pénétra dans le couloir de l'entrée. Une atmosphère étrange s'en dégageait. Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude, l'ambiance était lourde, vraiment lourde voire lugubre. Le jeune garçon se posta derrière la porte de la cuisine, pièce dans laquelle les cris se mêlaient à quelques sanglots étouffés.

« Arrête je t'en supplie je ferai tout ce que tu veux pour que tu me laisses ! »

Mais personne ne répondit à ses supplications. Juste un bruit. Un bruit que Keiji connaissait parfaitement bien.

« Je suis désolée... tellement désolée...

— Et alors, salope, tu crois vraiment que j'vais te prendre en pitié ? »

Deuxième bruit. Toujours le même, bien qu'un peu plus fort cette fois-ci.

« Chéri... Tu as bu, s'il te plaît, va te coucher, je peux t'aider si tu veux je peux...

— T'es qui pour me toucher, sale pute ! »

Troisième bruit. Similaire aux deux autres.

Akaashi ferma les yeux. Devait-il intervenir, ou bien laisser la situation telle qu'elle était, au risque de le regretter amèrement ensuite ? Lui, qui était d'habitude si lucide, ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir et s'engouffra dans la pièce qu'il traversa en courant. Il vint s'agenouiller aux côtés de sa mère, étendue sur le sol.

« Maman ! Maman, ça va ? Tu vas bien ? Dis-moi qu'il ne t'a rien fait s'il te plaît dis-moi qu'il ne t'a rien fait... »

Il savait pertinemment la réponse à cette question. Il était évident que ce monstre avait osé lever la main sur elle. Ce monstre ? Il en connaissait l'identité.

Son père.

Akaashi fut soudainement pris d'une rage folle, d'une haine qui ne lui était pas habituelle. Ses yeux, d'habitude si paisible, reflétaient son envie de vengeance. Alors il se leva, chancelant, et se dirigea vers son père.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu détruis notre famille comme ça ! »

Mais les yeux baignés de larmes, il ne vit pas la main qui se tenait maintenant à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il ne distingua pas non plus avec quelle vitesse cette dernière allait percuter sa joue déjà meurtrie par les précédents coups de ses camarades. La gifle fut donnée avec une telle puissance qu'elle fit tomber Akaashi au sol, rejoignant ainsi sa mère qui s'était à présent recroquevillée sur elle-même, de peur ou de tristesse, qui sait ? Il avait la respiration coupée, et porta une main à sa bouche. Une terrible envie de vomir fit son apparition.

Puis c'est là qu'il la sentit. La douleur. Plus vive et présente que jamais. Ce n'était pas qu'une douleur physique, non. Elle marquait également sa descente aux enfers qui débutait.

Mais cela, Akaashi n'en avait pas encore conscience.

* * *

 _Je crois qu'on a la fâcheuse tendance de terminer sur des notes assez... sombres. Aie, ça va être dur pour notre bébé Akaashi :(_

 _Comme toujours, si cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à nous en faire part en laissant une review. Merci encore pour la lecture !_


	7. Chapitre 6

_Hello everybody \o/_

 _Un bail qu'on a pas posté un nouveau chapitre, mais on vous rassure, la fiction est encore d'actualité, c'est juste qu'avec la reprise des cours c'était un peu chaud de trouver le temps d'écrire ! Kuso' et moi allons essayer d'être un peu plus réguliers et de mettre en ligne un chapitre par mois minimum. En espérant que vous allez apprécier celui-ci qui est, il faut le dire, énorme comparé aux autres (histoire de nous faire pardonner). Enjoy !_

* * *

Akaashi se figea. Le miroir de la salle de bain devant lequel il était posté depuis une quinzaine de minutes lui renvoyait l'image d'un jeune homme fatigué, au teint blafard. Il soupira. Il ne savait faire que ça en ce moment, et ce n'était pas comme s'il avait envie de faire autre chose. Il passa sa main sur l'hématome qui grossissait au fur et à mesure, s'étalant maintenant sur l'entièreté de sa joue droite. Il essaya de sourire, en vain. La douleur était beaucoup trop forte. Voyant les minutes défiler une à une, il commença à paniquer. Il devait absolument camoufler son ecchymose s'il ne voulait pas éveiller la curiosité mal placée de ses camarades de classe. Puis son regard s'arrêta finalement sur le fond de teint de sa mère, déposé au coin du lavabo. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'utiliser, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait faire autrement, c'était sa dernière option.

Il s'apprêta à rejoindre la cuisine quand il entendit la voix grave et portante de son père. Son sang se glaça et il s'immobilisa dans la cage d'escalier. Son corps fut secoué de légers soubresauts et l'angoisse lui noua soudainement l'estomac. Il ferma les yeux tout en essayant de calmer ses tremblements incessants, puis se concentra sur la conversation.

« Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fait ?

— Arrête de me prendre la tête, j'suis pas d'humeur.

— Nous avions pourtant décidé que tu ne le toucherais plus !

— Tu vas fermer ta gueule oui ! »

Un énorme bruit tira Akaashi de ses pensées. Son père avait sûrement dû abattre son poing sur la table, comme il en avait l'habitude.

 _Tant que ce n'est que les meubles_... songea-t-il.

Il fut preuve d'une grande discrétion pour arriver jusqu'au seuil de la porte sans se faire repérer, puis il se baissa et mit ses chaussures, son sac sur les épaules. Soudain, il sentit une présence derrière lui.

« Keiji ? »

L'intéressé sursauta. Il se retourna lentement avant de se retrouver face à sa mère qui cachait ses deux mains derrière son dos. Il haussa un sourcil.

« Je t'ai préparé un bentô. »

Une agréable sensation se diffusa dans le cœur du brun. Il attrapa la petite boîte que lui donnait sa mère et esquissa un faible sourire. Un sourire discret, presque invisible, mais sincère. Un sourire qui contrastait avec la douleur qu'il ressentait quand les muscles de son visage se tendaient.

« Merci, maman. »

Il fourra son déjeuner dans son sac et embrassa sa mère qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Un geste maternel et surtout très rare que le jeune garçon appréciait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, et ce depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il referma doucement la porte d'entrée et se pressa jusqu'au portail. Il était en retard, il le savait. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas la silhouette se tenant juste derrière le mur.

« Bouh ! »

Keiji sursauta. Il avait frôlé la crise cardiaque.

« Bokuto-san... dit-il, un brin d'agacement dans la voix.

— Hey hey hey ! J'suis venu te chercher, t'as vu ? »

En effet, il avait vu. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Déjà car il avait eu la peur de sa vie, puis parce qu'il lui avait certes autorisé à le raccompagner, mais pas à venir le chercher tous les jours. Il ne voulait pas qu'il prenne cette habitude. Malheureusement, il commençait à se familiariser avec le caractère de son aîné et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis. Cependant, la peur que ses parents le voient accompagné d'un jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores et à l'apparence plutôt douteuse se fit plus fort que tout.

« J'aimerais que vous arrêtiez de... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il vit les sourcils du plus grand se froncer. Puis ce dernier attrapa sa manche et se mit à courir. Keiji se laissa entraîner sans comprendre la raison de ce brutal changement d'humeur, mais il s'abstint de poser des questions. Après tout, Bokuto était sportif et parcourir de longues distances à une vitesse foudroyante ne lui faisait pas peur, ce qui n'était pas son cas. Akaashi se fatiguait rapidement et le moindre effort l'essoufflait. Il aurait aimé se dégager de l'emprise de son aîné mais il laissa tomber, préférant se concentrer sur sa respiration afin de ne pas faiblir. Après plusieurs minutes de course effrénée, l'autre ralentit la cadence et lâcha le bras du plus jeune qui posa ses mains sur ses genoux, à bout de souffle.

« Que... qu'est-ce que... pourquoi...

— Désolé, j'ai regardé ma montre et j'ai paniqué. J'aime pas être en retard, et si t'avais continué à parler on aurait loupé le train. »

Le jeune brun releva la tête et constata avec stupeur qu'ils étaient en effet arrivés à leur destination. Ils avaient mis cinq minutes de moins qu'à l'accoutumée ce qui, en soit, était vraiment énorme. Cependant, ils n'eurent pas le temps de se reposer puisqu'une voix robotique annonça l'entrée en gare du prochain train. Une multitude de personnes se pressa alors brusquement sur le quai, tout comme Bokuto qui n'était pas du tout fatigué, ni même essoufflé.

« Tu viens ? proposa-t-il tout en se frayant un chemin à travers la foule. »

Akaashi hocha la tête. Il commença à marcher quand il se sentit soudainement mal. Très mal. Il n'avait pas pris de petit-déjeuner et courir aussi vite de bon matin avec le ventre vide lui occasionnait une douleur insoutenable au crâne. Il cligna des yeux en essayant de chasser cette désagréable sensation, en vain. À chaque pas qu'il faisait, le tournis s'intensifiait. Petit à petit, chaque son devint lointain, comme si le néant prenait peu à peu place autour de lui. Sa vue se brouilla, effaçant ainsi les dernières couleurs du paysage, remplacées par un amas de choses difformes qu'il n'était plus capable de distinguer. Alors il ferma lentement les yeux, se laissant submerger par la fatigue et l'incompréhension.

Une agréable sensation parcourut le corps fébrile du jeune garçon, et une douce chaleur se diffusa au creux de ses veines. Il se sentait bien. Il aurait absolument tout donné pour rester comme ça indéfiniment. Tous ses problèmes lui paraissaient bien loin maintenant, et rien ne pouvait perturber sa tranquillité. Il baignait dans le bonheur. Il n'avait connu cet état de bien-être qu'en étant enfant, lorsque sa mère le prenait sur ses genoux pour lui conter une énième fois son histoire préférée, qu'elle lui chuchotait à l'oreille qu'elle l'aimait ou qu'elle l'enlaçait tendrement, le soir, au coin du feu.

« Maman ? »

Keiji ouvrit lentement les yeux. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, et il avait la bouche pâteuse. Il recouvra ses esprits seulement quelques secondes plus tard et découvrit, horrifié, contre qui il était blotti. Comment avait-il pu se retrouver dans cette position inconfortable, pelotonné contre le buste de son aîné ? Inquiet, Bokuto, le fixait toujours, ses longs bras musclés enroulés autour de sa taille.

« Hey, Akaashi, ça va ? Tu t'es évanoui à l'entrée du train. J'ai dû te rattraper, sinon t'allais te manger le sol. »

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas et se contenta de hocher lentement la tête, comme à son habitude. Puis il avala avec peine sa salive, il avait soif. L'aîné se détacha alors de lui, à son plus grand soulagement. Cependant, le nombre incalculable de personnes se trouvant dans le train les obligeait à garder un contact physique plus que rapproché. L'autre continua de le fixer de ses beaux yeux dorés.

« T'es sûr que ça va ? T'es tout rouge. T'as chaud peut-être ? Tu veux que je te fasse de l'air avec un cahier ?

— Ça... ça ira, merci. articula-t-il non sans mal. »

Il n'était pas rouge à cause de la chaleur, non. Il était tout simplement gêné de s'être retrouvé aussi proche de l'autre. Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence le plus total... ou presque. La proximité des jeunes garçons n'avait pas eu l'air de perturber le plus grand qui parlait toujours autant de lui. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas Akaashi qui l'écoutait patiemment tout en acquiesçant à ses quelques questions parfois sans intérêt.

Avant d'entamer le chemin jusqu'au lycée, les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent au combini près de la gare malgré les nombreuses protestations du brun.

« Je peux attendre le déjeuner, Bokuto-san.

— Nan, t'as vu ce qui est arrivé dans le train ? J'préfère encore m'occuper d'un hibou mort plutôt que d'avoir la tienne sur la conscience.

— Je ne vais pas mourir, vous exagérez. répondit-il, légèrement exaspéré.

— Je suis têtu, tu devrais le savoir depuis l'temps que tu me fréquentes ! »

Le grand s'arrêta en face d'une étagère remplie de gâteaux en tout genre, la bouche grande ouverte devant les produits qui s'y étalaient.

« Ça, ça a l'air bon ! dit-il en pointant du doigt une barre chocolatée.

— Si vous le dites, je vous fais confiance.

— Tiens, j'te l'achète. »

— J'ai mon argent, merci.

— J'insiste ! C'est pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir fait courir ce matin. Ah, d'ailleurs, je suis surpris que tu aies pu me suivre. J'suis le plus rapide de l'équipe, personne m'arrive à la cheville quand on parle de vitesse. Et en plus, j'ai de l'endurance ! »

Keiji soupira. Décidément, il ne pourrait jamais lui tenir tête. Ils passèrent donc aussitôt à la caisse et reprirent leur route silencieusement. Silence qui ne durait jamais bien longtemps quand le deuxième année se trouvait dans les parages. Soudain, ce dernier se figea et s'arrêta brusquement, le regard perdu dans le vide.

« Il y a un problème ? demanda son cadet, surpris.

— Ouais. Peut-être. J'sais pas. »

Le jeune brun pencha la tête tout en l'invitant à continuer.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

— Tu vois, quand je t'ai rattrapé dans le train, là. »

Akaashi déglutit, il aurait aimé qu'il ne revienne pas sur ce moment plus que gênant pour lui qui ne souhaitait pas être mêlé aux personnes de son âge. Cette proximité avec le plus grand l'avait mis réellement mal à l'aise. Plus que tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'ici. Cependant, il n'eût pas le temps de se blâmer que l'autre s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit la parole.

« Et bah... J'ai vraiment flippé. Je t'ai vu tomber d'un seul coup et mon corps a bougé tout seul. Me refais plus jamais ça, OK ? »

— Ne vous inquiétez pas.

— Promis ?

— C'est promis. ajouta-t-il, visiblement perturbé par le ton préoccupé que l'aîné avait subitement adopté.

— Cool, cool... Au fait ! Tu manges avec nous, ce midi ?

— Nous ?

— Bah ouais, l'équipe, toi, et moi. Ils t'aiment bien, je crois. »

Que les gens l'apprécient ou pas, Akaashi s'en moquait éperdument. Mais entre leur sympathie hypocrite et l'entêtement insupportable du plus grand... Le choix était vite fait. Il accepta la proposition à contrecœur avant de passer le portail de leur lycée et de se séparer de Bokuto. Il entendit la voix du deuxième année dans son dos, lui intimant de les rejoindre à la cafétéria lorsqu'il aurait terminé les cours. La sonnerie avait déjà retenti depuis quelques secondes annonçant le début d'une longue journée, mais au moins, c'était la dernière. Et puis, il aurait tout le week-end pour se reposer... Ou peut-être pas, puisqu'il devait encore réfléchir à son entrée dans le club. Il pressa donc le pas et rejoint sa salle de classe, il comptait bien profiter de ses heures d'anglais pour se remettre de toutes ces mésaventures. Il prit place à sa table habituelle tout en déballant ses maigres affaires, quand il constata une légère gravure sur le bois de son pupitre. Elle était petite et discrète, mais assez profonde pour qu'on puisse la remarquer. Alors il passa doucement son doigt sur cette dernière et plissa les yeux, tentant malgré tout de décrypter le message qui lui était destiné.

Puis il comprit. Son cœur rata un battement tandis que son sang se glaçait progressivement dans ses veines. Des perles de sueurs froides coulaient le long de son front, de son dos, lui laissant ainsi un terrible sentiment d'inconfort. Il releva péniblement les yeux, et tenta de garder son calme malgré sa peur et son horrible envie de fuir ce lycée qu'il détestait tant.

 _25.05_. Seuls quelques chiffres avaient réussi à le mettre dans un état de panique inimaginable, et à ce moment précis de son existence, il aurait souhaité être mort. Parce que ces chiffres correspondaient à une date qu'il aurait préféré oublier, lui qui avait toujours voulu s'arracher à son triste passé, voilà que celui-ci le rattrapait sans crier gare. Au fond de lui, Akaashi espérait que ce ne soit qu'une farce, mais cette hypothèse était bien trop grosse pour s'avérer une simple coïncidence. Il ferma les yeux, essayant tant bien que mal de canaliser sa respiration, de faire le vide autour de lui, tandis qu'une voix le rappelait subitement à l'ordre.

« Keiji-kun ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Le première année hocha lentement la tête. Personne ne devait savoir, personne ne devait comprendre. Il devait régler ses propres problèmes lui-même et ce n'était pas son professeur qui allait pouvoir lui venir en aide.

« Au lieu de rêvasser, fais-nous donc profiter de ta présence en lisant le texte à la page cent deux, d'accord ? »

Quelques rires s'élevèrent autour de lui, mais le jeune garçon n'y prêta pas attention. Il se leva, le cœur battant à tout rompt, avala difficilement sa salive et commença à lire d'une voix qui trahissait son émotion. Il savait très bien que sa lecture n'était pas fluide, que quelque chose clochait, mais il préférait ajouter un poids de plus sur ses épaules plutôt que d'interrompre le cours par sa faute. Il était habitué à prendre sur lui, et après tout, n'était-il pas _insensible_ ? Il lut les dernières lignes du texte avec une intonation déformée par les sanglots qu'il refusait de laisser s'échapper quand ses yeux se posèrent malencontreusement sur la gravure qui striait toujours le bois sombre de son pupitre. Soulagé d'avoir enfin terminé, il se rassit dans le silence le plus total, sous les regards abasourdis de ses camarades. Constater une émotion chez le jeune garçon n'était pas commun.

La fin de la matinée arriva plus vite que prévu, au grand dam d'Akaashi qui ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : s'enterrer vivant. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de rejoindre Bokuto et le reste de l'équipe, mais de toute manière il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il avait accepté sa proposition et il allait falloir qu'il l'assume. Il commença donc à ranger ses affaires, surveillant l'estampe du coin de l'œil, comme si elle allait subitement prendre forme et l'aspirer dans les tréfonds de ses sombres souvenirs. Soudain, il sentit une présence devant lui, releva la tête et constata avec étonnement que son professeur se trouvait en face de lui, les sourcils froncés :

« Keiji-kun, il va falloir que l'on discute. »

L'intéressé déglutit, il savait très bien que ce n'était jamais bon signe qu'on veuille lui parler. Son interlocuteur avait beau être un adulte, cela n'allait certainement rien apporter de très positif. Mais rien de tel qu'un magnifique mensonge pour camoufler tous ses problèmes, n'est-ce pas ? Akaashi n'aimait pas mentir, mais quelques fois, il y était obligé.

« Je vous écoute. formula-t-il de la façon la plus neutre qui soit.

— Comment dire... Je trouve que tu n'es pas vraiment avec nous pendant le cours. Tu es bien trop souvent dans tes pensées en ce moment, et tu le sais.

— Je suis désolé, mais je ne vois pas où vous vous voulez en venir.

— Ne fais pas l'innocent avec moi, s'il te plaît. Je suis ton enseignant, il est donc normal que je te suive un minimum, tu ne penses pas ? J'ai regardé ton dossier de plus près et j'ai constaté de nombreux déménagements. Est-ce pour cela que tu es aussi peu attentif ? Tes anciens amis te manquent, peut-être ? »

Akaashi serra les poings. Certes, il était son professeur et qui sait, peut-être qu'il s'inquiétait réellement pour lui, mais cela ne l'autorisait pas à venir fouiner dans son dossier comme bon lui semble. Surtout concernant sa vie privée.

« Oui, c'est cela. Mes anciens amis me manquent terriblement. ajouta-t-il, légèrement agacé. »

Le jeune garçon regarda vaguement sa montre. L'heure tournait et il n'était toujours pas à la cafétéria. Bokuto allait certainement lui faire savoir son mécontentement, mais cette fois-ci, il avait une excuse. Remarquant son impatience, son professeur le libéra en lui conseillant d'être moins pensif à l'avenir, car même si ses notes demeuraient irréprochables, l'attitude était aussi un critère de sélection pour l'université qu'il allait choisir.

Akaashi réunit donc les dernières affaires éparpillées sur son bureau et alluma son téléphone portable. Bien évidemment, le plus grand ne s'était pas gêné pour le harceler de messages, ce qui fit soupirer le plus jeune qui regrettait toujours de lui avoir donné son numéro.

C'est avec son bentô soigneusement préparé par sa mère qu'il rejoignit la cafétéria. Cette dernière était bondée de monde ce qui le rendait vraiment mal à l'aise, mais au moins, il pouvait se fondre dans la masse. Personne ne prêtait attention à lui. Il chercha des yeux les cheveux bicolores de son aîné quand il sentit une main se poser doucement sur son épaule.

« Hey, salut ! Akaashi, c'est ça ?

— Bon... Bonjour. répondit-il tout en inclinant la tête d'un air interrogatif.

— Visiblement, tu ne te souviens pas de moi... C'est Saruiki ! Tu sais, celui qui t'a présenté l'équipe, hier. T'étais pas censé manger avec nous ce midi ? T'es en retard ! »

— Excusez-moi.

— T'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser ! Je dois aller chercher de l'eau, tu peux aller t'asseoir directement. On est installés là-bas ! dit-il en désignant du doigt une table assez reculée. »

Keiji le remercia et s'empressa de rejoindre les autres joueurs qui discutaient tout en grignotant le reste de leur déjeuner. Ne souhaitant pas les interrompre, le jeune garçon prit place tout en évitant soigneusement de se faire remarquer. Il salua néanmoins les membres de l'équipe par politesse, mais il voulait à tout prix s'abstenir de prendre part à la conversation. Mais c'était sans compter sur Bokuto qui, lui, n'avait pas de tout envie de le laisser à l'écart :

« Oh, Akaashi, t'es venu ! J'pensais que t'allais te défiler, j'ai eu peur. T'as du retard, tu t'es endormi en cours, j'parie !

— Bien sûr que non. Je ne suis pas comme vous. rétorqua-t-il.

— Oh ! T'as amené un truc à manger ! J'peux goûter ? S'il te plaît ! »

Le ton puéril de son aîné l'agaçait au plus haut point, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Après tout, suite à sa terrible découverte de ce matin, l'appétit n'était plus vraiment au rendez-vous. Il lui tendit donc la boîte contenant son bentô, sous les yeux surpris du deuxième année :

« T'es sûr ? demanda-t-il, hésitant.

— Je n'ai pas faim, vous pouvez tout manger si vous le souhaitez.

— Nan, c'est pas très poli. Et puis, je ne voudrais pas que tu retournes en cours le ventre vide, surtout après ce qui t'est arrivé dans le train.

— Ma santé ne vous regarde pas.

— Peut-être, mais je me sentirai responsable, et j'aime pas culpabiliser, c'est pas cool.

— Écoutez, je...

— Akaashi, je ne te laisse pas le choix. Tu manges, un point c'est tout. insista Bokuto. »

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Il n'était pas encore habitué aux brutaux changements d'humeur du capitaine, et quelques fois, sa bipolarité le rendait vraiment intimidant, voire menaçant si on ne le connaissait pas un minimum. Keiji leva la tête, comme absorbé par le regard doré de Bokuto, et put y discerner une véritable inquiétude. Il n'était pas doué pour déchiffrer les émotions des autres, mais Bokuto était comme un livre ouvert ; il suffisait de savoir le lire.

Le jeune garçon soupira et planta ses baguettes dans le déjeuner qui lui était à la base destiné. Cependant, l'autre le fixait toujours, ce qui le mit mal à l'aise :

« Pourriez-vous arrêter de me dévisager comme vous le faites ?

— Je veux m'assurer que tu manges vraiment.

— Je suis à quelques centimètres de vous, je ne vais pas m'enfuir.

— Ouais, mais on ne sait jamais. ajouta-t-il tout en prenant une grosse boucher de riz qu'il mastiqua et avala bruyamment.

— Si ça peut vous satisfaire...

— Sinon, Akaashi, t'as réfléchi à ma proposition ?

— Votre proposition ? se risqua-t-il à demander, car il savait très bien que les " _propositions_ " de Bokuto étaient rarement pertinentes.

— Bah, pour que tu m'aides en sciences. Franchement, ça me dépannerait vraiment et si tu veux je pourrai te servir de coach au volley !

— Je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision, vous savez. rectifia Akaashi, exaspéré par la simplicité du deuxième année.

— Ouais, ouais... Mais du coup, c'est bon pour les cours particuliers ?

— Si vous y tenez tant, pourquoi pas.

— Wow merci beaucoup Akaashi ! Je pensais vraiment que t'allais refuser, tu me sauves la vie !

— Ce n'est pas grand-chose, vous savez. »

Akaashi détourna les yeux, son regard se posant ainsi sur le visage souriant de son aîné. Et pour une raison qu'il ne comprit pas, ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un léger sourire en coin. Un sourire discret que Bokuto s'empressa d'immortaliser dans son esprit.

Une fois le repas terminé, le jeune brun salua le reste de l'équipe et se dirigea vers sa salle de classe tandis que la sonnerie retentissait, plus bruyante que jamais. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : mettre un terme à cette journée. Mais ce n'était pas fini. Il allait devoir tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Bokuto. Il avait accepté de l'aider uniquement car il lui était redevable, c'était tout, il n'y avait rien de plus. Alors pourquoi son cœur battait-il plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée ? Pourquoi la simple idée d'être en compagnie de son aîné ne le répugnait-il plus ? Et par-dessus tout, pourquoi attendait-il impatiemment la fin des cours ? Il ne savait pas, ou plutôt, il aurait aimé ne pas savoir.

« Bokuto-san, je vous vois.

— Roh, Akaashi, t'as tout gâché !

— Je ne suis pas débile. Vous cacher derrière un portail ne fonctionnera pas deux fois.

— M'ouais, m'ouais... »

Le deuxième année se retourna, visiblement offensé par la remarque du plus jeune, puis se mit à marcher, les bras derrière la tête. Akaashi le rattrapa rapidement et déclara :

« Excusez-moi si je vous ai vexé.

— Hein ? Naaah t'inquiète. Je réfléchissais juste à ce qu'on fera une fois chez toi.

— À... ce qu'on fera ? balbutia-t-il, confus.

— Bah ouais, j'ai des difficultés dans chaque matière scientifique, mais surtout en mathématiques, alors ça sera pas évident. Du coup, je me demandais par quoi on allait commencer.

— Je vois... »

Akaashi détourna rapidement la tête, il avait mal compris le sens de sa phrase et se sentait honteux. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Commencerait-il à éprouver une quelconque forme de sympathie envers le capitaine ? Peut-être bien. Et ça lui faisait peur.

Le reste du trajet se passa sans encombre, au plus grand bonheur d'Akaashi qui n'aurait pas supporté un obstacle en plus à surmonter, mais plus ils approchaient de leur destination et plus la peur prenait une place grandissante au creux de son estomac. Il serra le poing. Il ne savait pas comment ses parents allaient réagir, car il n'avait jamais invité un camarade chez lui. Cependant, ce n'était pas tant pour la réaction de sa mère qu'il s'inquiétait, mais plutôt pour celle de son paternel qui n'accepterait jamais que son précieux fils tisse des liens, amicaux ou non, avec une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il fallait que Bokuto soit parti avant que son père rentre de son travail. Il inventerait un prétexte, n'importe quoi pour éviter qu'ils se rencontrent.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Akaashi percuta violemment le dos musclé du plus grand qui s'était soudainement immobilisé. Il n'avait jamais fait attention à sa carrure, mais vu de derrière, le deuxième année était vraiment imposant. Impressionné par sa musculature, le plus jeune resta bouche bée jusqu'à comprendre la raison de cet arrêt précipité. Ils étaient arrivés. L'angoisse de Keiji ne cessait d'augmenter, mais il prit son courage à deux mains et s'aventura sur le chemin de l'entrée. Il tourna lentement la poignée tout en s'engageant dans le couloir plongé dans la pénombre. Il invita Bokuto à le suivre et les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent seuls, éclairés par le faible halo de lumière émanant de sous la porte.

« Je vais aller prévenir ma mère de votre visite, pouvez-vous m'attendre ici ? chuchota Akaashi.

— Ouais, si tu veux. Mais pourquoi tu parles pas fort comme ça ! J'veux dire, c'est... »

Keiji lui lança un regard noir, lui intimant de se taire. Mais malheureusement, silence ne rime pas avec Bokuto, et c'est avec horreur que le plus jeune vit la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir, venant ainsi éclairer le reste du corridor.

« Keiji ! Tu es... »

Sa mère, qui avait surgi de la pièce avec une rapidité surprenante laissa sa phrase en suspens, surprise de constater son fils en compagnie d'une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre sans réellement comprendre la situation, puis elle jeta un coup d'œil au jeune brun, certainement en quête d'explications qu'Akaashi aurait souhaité ne pas avoir à donner.

« Je... Maman... balbutia Akaashi, pris de court. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de formuler une quelconque réponse que Bokuto s'avança d'un pas assuré vers l'intéressée.

« Enchanté, M'dam ! Moi c'est Bokuto. J'suis dans le lycée de votre fils, mais en deuxième année. »

La mère d'Akaashi haussa un sourcil tout en contemplant de la tête aux pieds le plus grand qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'incliner. Elle devait sans doute penser qu'il ne connaissait pas la politesse, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger Bokuto qui attendait patiemment une réponse, le sourire aux lèvres. Mais contre toute attente, le regard perplexe de la jeune femme se posa à nouveau sur son fils.

« Je ne vois aucun problème à ce que tu ramènes un... ami, Keiji, mais j'aimerais que tu me préviennes avant.

— Très bien maman, j'y penserai. Maintenant, si tu veux bien nous excuser, nous avons nos devoirs à faire. répondit l'intéressé tout en invitant son aîné à le suivre dans les escaliers. »

Akaashi laissa pénétrer Bokuto dans sa chambre tout en poussant un long soupir. Il avait évité de justesse l'interrogatoire quotidien de sa mère. Pendant ce temps, l'autre examinait chaque détail de la pièce, ce qui ne manqua pas d'interloquer le jeune brun qui n'avait même plus l'impression d'être dans sa propre chambre. Il n'avait jamais invité quelqu'un, et encore moins un élève de son lycée. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter, mais après tout, son " _invité_ " était Bokuto, il n'avait donc pas besoin de suivre les règles de bonne conduite.

« Installez-vous, vous pouvez vous adosser contre mon lit, il n'y a pas d'autre endroit disponible, je suis désolé.

— Ouais, t'inquiète ! Alors on fait quoi, aujourd'hui, _professeur_ ? dit-il tout en adressant un clin d'œil à son interlocuteur. »

Akaashi grimaça, il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer au caractère frivole de son capitaine, ainsi qu'à ses constantes provocations qui le mettaient continuellement mal à l'aise. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous pour travailler. Rien d'autre.

« Par quoi voulez-vous commencer ? questionna-t-il tout en prenant place aux côtés de son aîné. »

Ce dernier fit mine de réfléchir et s'exclama :

« Les maths ! Ouais, les maths. Je déteste ça, j'y comprends rien. »

Le première année commença donc sa longue explication, pendant que Bokuto l'écoutait attentivement, ce qui surpris le plus jeune qui ne l'avait jamais vu aussi concentré. Sauf au volley, mais là n'était pas la question.

Soudain, tandis qu'il s'attardait point par point sur la notion des nombres complexes, il sentit la main du plus grand frôler la sienne. _Simple erreur,_ se dit-il, mais il ne put réprimer un léger frisson qui remonta le long de son échine. Il essaya de ne pas y prêter attention et se concentra de nouveau sur le chapitre étudié jusqu'à ce que l'aîné resserre volontairement son étreinte. Une douce chaleur s'empara alors d'Akaashi, faisant fondre les barrières glacées de son cœur meurtri. Il avait envie de sourire, mais en avait-il le droit ? Avait-il seulement le droit de connaître un avant-goût du bonheur ? Bokuto entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, comme s'il avait compris ses angoisses et qu'il voulait y mettre fin, comme s'il souhaitait faire disparaître ses peurs et ses incertitudes les plus profondes. Parce qu'après tout, maintenant qu'il était là, Akaashi n'était plus seul.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà ! Qui a dit que notre pauvre bébé ne pouvait pas avoir ses périodes heureuses, lui aussi ? Mais au risque de vous décevoir : ça ne va pas durer. On n'en dit pas plus et nous vous laissons dans l'impatience la plus monstrueuse qui soit 8D_

 _Pensez à la petite review qui fait plaisir, et merci ~_


	8. Chapitre 7

_Hi everybody ! Plein de choses à vous dire aujourd'hui alors lisez svp c'est important !_

 _Déjà, un grand merci à tout le monde pour les reviews que vous nous laissez, ça fait super plaisir et ça motive à fond pour écrire la suite ! Vous savez que cette fiction a pris un rythme mensuel mais cela ne m'empêche pas de poster plusieurs chapitres dans le mois si j'en ai l'occasion._

 _Ensuite ensuite ensuite... Sachez aussi que je (Anhid) suis pour l'instant la seule à écrire cette fiction (depuis le chapitre 6 à peu près) car Kuso' n'a plus vraiment la motivation et le temps également. Je vous préviendrai une fois qu'il reviendra._

 _Dernière petite chose : Si vous voyez une erreur de cohérence, ou une faute d'orthographe/grammaire/conjugaison, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Parce que moi et la cohérence ça fait deux, et je me rends compte que plus la fiction avance plus on a de questions qui se posent et je risque de me perdre à un moment donné..._

 _ **EDIT :** Je vais corriger absolument toute la fiction depuis le début parce que j'ai repéré des fautes absolument... énormes, et je vais également modifier les titres des chapitres._

 _Bref, après ce long message d'introduction je vous laisse profiter du chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira !_

* * *

Hypnotisé par ce geste si intime et inattendu, Akaashi releva doucement la tête et découvrit avec stupéfaction que le deuxième année le fixait assidûment, son intense regard exprimait une profonde affection, ce qui le fit immédiatement rougir. Les deux adolescents furent tirés de leur rêverie quand ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir en grinçant. Surpris, le brun retira rapidement sa main et s'éclaircit la gorge :

« Ma... Maman...! Je t'ai déjà demandé de frapper avant d'entrer ! », dit-il, en haussant un peu trop la voix.

La jeune femme fit quelques pas hésitants, de peur de les déranger.

« Keiji ? Peut-être que Bokuto-kun pourrait rester manger à la maison, tu ne penses pas ? Ton père ne rentrera pas ce soir, il est en voyage d'affaires », demanda-t-elle.

Le plus petit acquiesça sans piper mot, toujours bouleversé par ce qui venait de se passer. Bokuto, quant à lui, avait retrouvé son engouement habituel et prit soudainement la parole :

« J'voudrais pas vous déranger, M'dam ! 'Vous inquiétez pas pour moi, répondit-il.

— Tu ne nous déranges pas, allons. Et puis, cela me permettra d'apprendre à te connaître.

— Bon... Si vous insistez ! J'peux pas refuser. »

Elle lui adressa un léger sourire et disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, laissant les deux lycéens livrés à eux-mêmes. Après de longues secondes plongés dans un silence horriblement pesant, Akaashi prit son courage à deux mains et proposa au plus grand de s'attaquer à la matière suivante, ce qu'il accepta. Ils continuèrent de travailler comme si rien ne s'était passé, du moins, en apparence. À l'intérieur de lui, Akaashi bouillonnait de honte, mais aussi de colère. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pris ses distances avec Bokuto, et de pas avoir eu le courage d'éviter ce contact physique. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus ignorer cette sensation de bien-être qui l'avait envahi au moment même où sa main avait attrapé la sienne. Soudain, sa gorge se noua et il se sentit incapable de continuer l'explication qu'il avait commencée, sous le regard interrogatif de son aîné qui le fixait de ses beaux yeux dorés.

« Je suis désolé. Il vaudrait mieux que l'on arrête pour aujourd'hui.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'es fatigué ? Bah, je peux comprendre, la course de ce matin a dû t'crever », en déduisit le deuxième année.

Akaashi ne répondit pas. Il ramena ses jambes contre son torse et baissa les yeux. Mais c'était sans compter sur la persistance du plus grand qui rampa sur la moquette avant de se positionner en face de lui, à quatre pattes. Il approcha son visage de celui du plus jeune qui pouvait sentir son souffle le chatouiller. Son parfum titilla ses narines tandis que le malaise reprit de plus belle. Bokuto plissa les yeux, malgré sa simplicité, il n'était pas dupe et pouvait très bien cerner les gens qui l'entouraient quand il le voulait.

« Dis-moi c'que tu as, maintenant.

— Je n'ai rien, murmura le plus petit, les joues rougies par la proximité entre les deux adolescents.

— Tu m'prends pour une courgette, et j'aime pas ça. Tu peux t'confier à moi, tu sais. »

 _Comme si j'allais me confier à quelqu'un que je connais depuis un mois seulement..._ pensa-t-il.

Il réprima un soupir d'agacement et fit face à son interlocuteur. Après tout, détourner le regard allait certainement conforter l'autre dans l'idée qu'il allait mal, et il n'avait pas la force de se justifier. Ni l'envie, d'ailleurs.

« Comme vous l'avez si bien dit vous-même, je suis juste fatigué. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter, donc. »

Un blanc s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes. Akaashi espérait que Bokuto n'ait pas compris son mensonge et regrettait déjà d'avoir à se justifier si tel n'était pas le cas. Cependant, l'autre se recula, visiblement satisfait.

« M'ouais, articula-t-il. Et du coup, pour le club, c'est ok ? »

La question fit relever la tête au premier année qui ne s'attendait pas à ce brusque changement de sujet. Question à laquelle il répondit qu'il n'avait toujours pas pris sa décision.

« On fait un match d'entraînement dimanche, contre un autre lycée de Tokyo. Ça te dit de venir ?

— Pas tellement, non, répondit platement Keiji.

— Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? s'indigna son aîné.

— J'ai plusieurs examens la semaine prochaine. Je dois réviser mes cours, et vous feriez bien de le faire également...

— Mais tu peux faire ça demain ! Allez s'te plaît, Akaashiiii ! Promis, j'te demande plus rien après.

— Vous m'avez répondu la même chose il y a quelques jours.

— Ah ouais ? M'en souviens pas. Mais quand même, s'il te plaît... ! supplia le plus grand, les yeux larmoyants.

— Je vous ai dit non. »

La mine de Bokuto se renfrogna et il se retourna subitement, tournant le dos à son cadet.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de bouder, vous savez. »

L'autre répondit par un léger grognement, mais Akaashi n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Pas cette fois. Il voulait à tout prix tenir tête à son aîné, peut-être pour se rassurer et se dire qu'il avait toujours le contrôle sur la situation, qui sait ? Il soupira et sortit son cahier de géographie. Autant profiter du rare silence dont il disposait pour le mettre à profit.

C'est seulement après une dizaine de minutes qu'il entendit à nouveau le timbre de voix du deuxième année, nettement moins enjoué qu'avant, cependant.

« Dis-moi, Akaashi. »

Le brun releva la tête de ses notes, surprit par tant de sérieux de la part du jeune homme, et l'incita à continuer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi, au juste ? »

 _Et c'est reparti..._ se dit-il.

« Et bien, pas grand-chose, à vrai dire. Vous êtes quelqu'un de gentil bien qu'un peu simpliste parfois, j'imagine.

— J'veux une réponse sincère.

— Elle l'était.

— Ouais... Oh ! Pendant que j'y pense, passe-moi ton portable !

— Pour quoi faire ? demanda-t-il.

— Tu verras. »

Le brun haussa un sourcil mais ne protesta pas. Il lui tendit son téléphone sans grande conviction, après tout, il n'avait rien à cacher.

« Say cheese ! », lança Bokuto avec un accent anglophone des plus catastrophiques.

Akaashi n'aimait pas les photos. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi immortaliser un moment de sa vie était devenu si répandu au fil de temps puisqu'en fin de compte, le seul sentiment que nous procurera ce souvenir sera de la pure et simple nostalgie. Mais il se prêta tout de même au jeu, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Un sourire forcé, un flash, et c'était fini. La photo était prise.

« Merci Akaashi tu pourras me l'envoyer par message ce soir ? J'ai plus de batterie là.

— Si vous voulez », dit-il

Ils continuèrent à travailler quelques minutes lorsque sa mère les appela, l'heure du dîner était arrivée. Bokuto se leva rapidement, un sourire imperturbable scotché aux lèvres et tendit sa main au plus petit pour qu'il puisse se relever. Ce dernier hésita quelques secondes, mais ne put se résoudre à refuser. Après tout, ce geste n'était pas ambigu comme le précédent. Le plus grand s'élança dans les escaliers et manqua de trébucher, ce qui agaça le jeune brun au plus haut point. Il n'était pas chez lui et il se comportait comme si c'était le cas. Rien de mieux pour donner une mauvaise impression à sa mère...

« Installez-vous, les garçons », déclara-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

L'autre ne se fit pas prier et s'assit bruyamment pendant que Keiji apportait le reste des plats sur la table. Une fois le repas engagé, Bokuto fut harceler de questions plus embarrassantes les unes que les autres, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de le déranger, bien au contraire. Il adorait qu'on s'intéresse à lui.

« Alors, Bokuto-kun, raconte-moi un peu... Comment as-tu connu mon fils ?

— Maman, ce n'est pas nécessaire de savoir les détails. Nous sommes dans le même lycée, point, répliqua le jeune brun.

— Keiji, s'il te plaît. Laisse parler ton ami. »

Akaashi leva les yeux au ciel tout en retenant une énième remarque cinglante à l'encontre de Bokuto qui terminait de mâcher bruyamment un bout de pain beaucoup trop gros.

« C'était le jour de la rentrée ! On prend le même train à une station près, il m'a regardé en premier et je lui ai souri !

— Je ne vous ai pas regardé, j'essayais simplement d'éviter de tomber.

— Continue, Bokuto-kun, lança la jeune femme tout en fusillant Keiji du regard.

— Et je l'ai plus revu de toute la matinée et j'ai trouvé ça dommage parce que j'sentais que c'était quelqu'un de bien, et mon instinct se trompe jamais ! Tout c'que je savais, c'est qu'il était dans le même lycée que moi, j'avais vu son uniforme. Et puis à la pause déjeuner, j'étais tout seul alors... »

Le deuxième année continua son récit tandis que le plus petit aurait clairement voulu mettre un terme à son existence. Il se sentait vraiment de trop et n'aurait jamais pensé que sa mère pouvait apprécier d'une quelconque façon le caractère survolté de Bokuto, elle ne le connaissait pas et pourtant, le courant était tout de suite passé entre eux. Mais c'était aussi ça, la principale qualité du capitaine. Il savait mettre les gens en confiance, et sa simplicité attirait la sympathie du premier venu. Akaashi l'avait compris, mais sa méfiance habituelle l'obligeait à garder ses distances avec le plus grand. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Bokuto lui offrait son amitié et s'inquiétait constamment pour lui. Et la seule chose qu'il avait été capable de faire, c'était lui donner des cours particuliers, et encore, puisque ce n'était même pas lui qui avait fait la proposition.

Akaashi ne se remettait jamais en question, ou plutôt, il n'osait pas le faire. Il avait peur de la vérité et avait opté pour la solution de facilité. La fuite était préférable quand on ne savait pas assumer ses responsabilités. C'était lui, le seul fautif, le seul coupable de sa situation. Bien sûr, c'était son père qui avait déclenché tout ça, et la haine qu'il éprouvait à son égard ne cessait de s'amplifier, mais il n'avait jamais pris la peine de faire bouger les choses, ni même de les changer. Et il en prenait pleinement conscience. Il avait fait souffrir sa mère en se renfermant toujours un peu plus sur lui-même et en refusant de la soutenir lorsqu'elle en avait le plus besoin, et maintenant, il faisait souffrir la seule personne qui avait pris la peine de lui tendre la main, à l'avoir accepté comme il était. Et pour la première fois, il culpabilisa.

La culpabilité rend vulnérable, se dit-il, mais ce n'est pas en me cachant derrière l'indifférence que je vais m'en sortir.

« Akaashi, tu pleures ? », demanda Bokuto, surpris.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune brun n'avait même pas remarqué que quelques larmes s'étaient échappées du coin de ses yeux et avait roulé le long de ses joues. Il les balaya d'un revers de manche alors que sa mère le regardait, inquiète de voir son fils dans un tel état.

« Si tu veux en parler, Keiji...

— C'est bon, maman, répondit l'intéressé, ça ira. »

Bokuto, quant à lui, fixait toujours Akaashi qui se remettait peu à peu de ses émotions en essayant tant bien que mal d'attraper du riz à l'aide de ses baguettes. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le savait. Il reporta son attention sur la discussion mais c'est dans une ambiance assez lourde que le dîner se termina. Une fois la table débarrassée, Bokuto remercia poliment la mère d'Akaashi qui insista auprès de lui pour qu'il vienne plus souvent à la maison, invitation qu'il accepta sans hésiter. Il enfila ses chaussures, mis son sac sur une épaule et passa la porte d'entrée, suivi de prêt par Keiji qui le raccompagna jusqu'au portail. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures maintenant et la fraîcheur nocturne fit frissonner les deux adolescents qui, plongés dans un profond mutisme, attendaient désespérément que celui d'en face prenne la parole et ose briser ce silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux. Seule la lumière chaude et tamisée des quelques lampadaires qui longeaient le sentier éclairait leurs deux visages. C'est finalement Bokuto qui fit le premier pas :

« Akaashi », lança-t-il, le ton emprunt de gravité.

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa, retira son écharpe et l'enroula autour du cou de Keiji dont les joues s'étaient progressivement empourprées. Le tissu était imprégné du parfum du plus grand et l'odeur masculine qui s'en dégageait avait un côté apaisant que le brun ne pouvait pas expliquer. Son cœur battait au rythme des pas du deuxième année qui se rapprochait toujours un peu plus de lui. L'ambiance avait changé du tout au tout, et malgré un malaise relativement présent, Akaashi ne bougea pas. Il regardait attentivement Bokuto qui ne se tenait plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, alors il baissa la tête et sentit qu'il basculait en avant. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se retrouva lové dans les puissants bras de son aîné qui l'étreignaient avec une passion fulgurante. Malgré une hésitation apparente, le geste avait été exécuté lentement, tendrement, contrastant avec la vivacité habituelle du plus grand, comme si chaque seconde comptait, comme si chaque instant avait son importance. La chaleur corporelle du deuxième année réchauffait Akaashi qui colla son visage contre son torse. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, tout ce qu'on lui avait infligé, on lui accordait enfin un moment de pause.

« J'veux plus jamais que tu pleures devant moi. Peu importe la raison, tu m'entends ? J'sais bien que t'es un peu froid, et même carrément distant des fois mais j'm'en fous. J'suis pas con, Akaashi, et je vois quand les autres vont pas bien. Surtout ceux à qui j'tiens. »

 _Ceux à qui je tiens..._

Ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête du plus jeune qui n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de confession. Il ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler une nouvelle fois, tachant au passage le pull du plus grand qui chuchota calmement à son oreille :

« Moi j'serai toujours là pour toi, d'acc ? »

* * *

 _Erk, encore un chapitre rempli d'amour... mais ça n'annonce rien de bon (ça fait déjà la deuxième fois que je dis ça, oui, mais vous êtes prévenus au moins :'D)_

 _Comme d'habitude, merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou non d'ailleurs !_


	9. Chapitre 8

_Hello tout le monde ! Nouveau chapitre posté, j'ai pris un plaisir immense à l'écrire et j'espère que vous aimerez le lire aussi !_

 _Peut-être que vous l'avez remarqué — ou pas — j'ai changé le résumé ainsi que la couverture de la fiction. J'espère que ça vous plaira ~_

* * *

Un léger courant d'air fit frissonner Akaashi qui se recroquevilla un peu plus sous sa couverture. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il fixait l'écran noir de son téléphone, tiraillé entre l'envie de parler à Bokuto et la nécessité de se taire. Il ne lui avait pas encore envoyé la photo, et il se demandait quels sentiments allaient le parcourir quand il verrait leurs deux visages côte à côte. Il était complètement perdu. Perdu et anxieux. Il poussa un long soupir et surmonta l'angoisse qui commençait à lui nouer l'estomac.

De **moi** à 23h15 :

Bokuto-san, vous désirez toujours que je vous envoie la photo ?

De **Bokuto Koutarou** à 23h18 :

J'attends ça depuis que je suis parti Akaashi !

De **moi** à 23h20 :

Excusez-moi. Je n'ai pas eu le temps avant. Je vous la transfère tout de suite.

Le jeune brun hésita quelques instants. Puis il prit son courage à deux mains et se rendit dans ses dossiers où l'image y était soigneusement rangée. Il soupira, il se sentait pitoyable de stresser pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant et sans aucune valeur. Il sélectionna le cliché et découvrit alors deux visages, deux expressions totalement différentes. L'une était joyeuse, l'autre, complètement las. Une seule photo avait suffi à Akaashi pour comprendre qu'ils étaient radicalement opposés, et qu'ils n'avaient strictement rien en commun. Il se dépêcha de l'envoyer pour ne plus devoir la regarder.

De **moi** à 23h22 :

 _Pièce jointe._

Puis il attendit. Deux minutes, cinq minutes, dix minutes... La fatigue prit le dessus sur sa patience et il ferma doucement les paupières, bercé par le souffle du vent faisant claquer ses volets qu'il avait malencontreusement oublié de replier.

Les premiers rayons du soleil réveillèrent Akaashi qui ouvrit timidement les yeux, aveuglé par ce trop-plein de lumière qui jaillissait de sa fenêtre. Il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il n'avait aucune envie de se lever et de revoir son père mais il ne pouvait pas non plus rester cloîtré dans sa chambre, il devait faire face à ses peurs. Il tenta de se remémorer les événements de la veille tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Un coup d'eau sur le visage et tout lui revint : le dîner, la photo et... la proximité plus que gênante entre Bokuto et lui. Il chassa ce souvenir de son esprit et fixa son reflet dans la glace. L'hématome ne constituait plus qu'une petite tache rouge et n'était perceptible que par ceux qui y prêtaient attention. Il retourna s'habiller dans sa chambre tandis que son regard se posa sur son téléphone, situé à côté de son oreiller. Il espérait secrètement avoir une notification de son aîné affichée sur l'écran mais il n'en était rien. Aucun message, aucun appel, rien. Un léger sentiment de déception le traversa mais il relativisa. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il attendait impatiemment ses réponses, n'est-ce pas ?

Une fois habillé, il descendit les escaliers et se rendit dans la cuisine où un morceau de papier déchiré trônait sur la vieille table en bois. Le mot avait été écrit par sa mère, lui signifiant qu'elle et son père s'absentaient pour la journée et qu'il pouvait les appeler si besoin se présentait. Soulagé, le jeune brun prépara son petit déjeuner tout en guettant du coin de l'œil l'écran de son téléphone portable. Il n'avait rien prévu de faire aujourd'hui, si ce n'était de réviser les examens qui approchaient à grands pas. Il s'installa tranquillement sur le canapé, son bol de céréales à la main et alluma la télévision quand soudain, la sonnerie de son portable se déclencha et résonna dans toute la maison. Il manqua de s'étouffer et se précipita dans l'autre pièce tandis que le volume augmentait au fur et à mesure. Il ne prit pas la peine de regarder le nom du destinataire et appuya sur le bouton vert, le cœur battant à tout rompt.

« Allô ? », déclara-t-il, le souffle court.

Pas de réponse. Il s'apprêta à raccrocher quand il entendit un cri à l'autre bout du combiné.

« Akaashi ! »

Son cœur rata un battement quand il entendit cette voix qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille.

« Oui, Bokuto-san ?

— J'suis désolé de pas t'avoir répondu hier, j'étais trop crevé et j'me suis endormi d'un coup.

— Je l'avais deviné, pas la peine de vous inquiéter, déclara-t-il.

— Cool ! Ah et j'voulais te remercier pour ton soutien aussi, ça m'a vachement aidé et j'ai compris quelques trucs.

— Je suis content de l'apprendre.

— Hey hey hey ! »

Keiji essaya de réprimer le sourire qui se dessinait progressivement sur son visage, mais la bonne humeur de son aîné était communicative et commençait à déteindre sur lui, peu importe à quel point il luttait.

« Je vous rendrai votre écharpe lundi, enchaîna-t-il.

— T'inquiète pas pour ça, va, pas besoin de te presser ! Puis c'est pas comme si je crevais de froid, j'ai le sang chaud moi, j'préfère qu'elle serve à quelqu'un qui en a besoin.

— Mais...

— T'inquiète j't'ai dit ! Ça me ferait super plaisir que tu la mettes lundi en plus. »

Le jeune brun sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Jamais il n'oserait porter un vêtement appartenant à une autre personne, surtout à Bokuto. La gêne serait inévitable.

« Je... J'y réfléchirai, oui, bégaya-t-il.

— Bon allez j'dois te laisser, faut que je me mette à réviser. J'compte sur tes explications au cas ou, d'accord ? Bye Akaashi ! »

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la tonalité parvenait déjà à ses oreilles. Il posa son téléphone sur la table et soupira. Il était à la fois content de cette conversation — aussi petite et inutile soit-elle — mais également épuisé par l'entrain constant du plus grand qui ne lui laissait jamais une seconde de répit. Il commençait à s'y habituer, certes, mais pour quelqu'un comme lui qui ne faisait jamais preuve d'enthousiasme, il avait du mal à suivre le rythme.

Akaashi passa toute la journée à tenter de comprendre ses notions de géographie. Essayer, seulement, car sa haine pour cette matière le rattrapait et ne faisait que croître. Il ne parviendrait jamais à apprendre toutes ces fichues cartes avant ses examens qui arrivaient à grands pas. Sa concentration était également mise à rude épreuve par son téléphone qu'il n'arrêtait pas de guetter. Il attendait impatiemment un message de son aîné mais rien ne venait. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et soupira, il devait faire une pause. Il descendit les escaliers, se servit un verre de lait frais et remonta dans sa chambre lorsque la sonnerie de son portable se déclencha. Son cœur rata un battement et il se précipita jusqu'à son bureau en manquant de faire tomber ledit verre, néanmoins, sa hâte redescendit en flèche quand il aperçut le nom de sa mère sur l'écran.

« Allô ?

— Keiji, tout va bien ? Tu n'as besoin de rien ? Tu n'as pas peur ? demanda sa génitrice, soucieuse.

— Maman, s'il te plaît, je peux très bien rester seul une journée entière...

— Mais tu...

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne fais que réviser.

— Très bien... Nous serons là vers 19h00, d'accord ? Tu peux m'appeler à tout moment si tu as besoin.

— Je sais. À ce soir, maman. »

Il ne laissa pas le temps à sa mère de répondre et raccrocha. Il vérifia l'heure sur sa montre, il était déjà 17h00. Encore deux heures avant qu'ils ne reviennent, deux heures pendant lesquelles il pouvait profiter du silence avant d'être submergé par les cris et les pleurs. Deux heures de répit avant qu'il ne soit confronté à son pire cauchemar : son père. Ces derniers jours, il avait fait tout son possible pour l'éviter mais la fuite ne marchait guère longtemps quand la personne que vous souhaitez effacer de votre vie loge sous le même toit que vous. Et il est dix fois plus difficile de l'esquiver lorsque cette personne est l'un de vos propres parents. Akaashi reporta son regard sur son cahier, mais l'angoisse des examens plongeait le jeune homme dans un désespoir sans limites.

1h30 s'était écoulée depuis l'appel de sa mère et Keiji n'était toujours pas parvenu à mémoriser un seul schéma. Son attention était focalisée sur autre chose, ou plutôt, sur quelqu'un d'autre. L'image de son aîné lui revint en tête, lui provoquant un sourire des plus naturels, ce qui était rare chez lui. Son regard convergea une fois de plus vers son téléphone. Devait-il envoyer un message à celui qui hantait ses pensées ? Pas le temps d'hésiter, il composa directement le numéro du deuxième année et patienta, la gorge sèche. Puis l'autre décrocha.

« Akaashi ! J'm'attendais pas à ce que tu rappelles !

— Bokuto-san, je... »

Le jeune brun se coupa net dans son élan, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui dire, et comme l'improvisation n'était pas son fort, il resta silencieux.

« Ouais ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ? demanda l'autre, perplexe.

— Euh... Je...

— Oh ! Je sais ! T'es venu m'annoncer que tu as finalement accepté de m'accompagner demain, j'en suis sûr ! »

Akaashi fronça les sourcils, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Tout était allé beaucoup trop vite, et la vivacité de Bokuto l'avait définitivement perdu, il ne comprenait plus rien.

« Pardon ? Je ne saisis pas tout, excusez-moi, répondit-il.

— Bah, pour le match d'entraînement, tu sais, je t'en avais parlé ! »

Soudain, il entendit un bruit de clé s'enfoncer dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Ses parents étaient rentrés. Pris de panique, Akaashi raccrocha, jeta son téléphone sur son lit et se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers. Il embrassa sa mère et salua poliment son père, car il savait pertinemment que ce dernier détestait être ignoré. Un comportement puéril qui agaçait particulièrement le jeune brun.

« Keiji ! Peux-tu venir m'aider à ranger les courses, s'il te plaît ? », demanda sa mère, le visage camouflé par deux gros sacs remplis d'aliments de toute sorte.

L'intéressé opina du chef et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il repensa à la discussion inachevée qu'il avait eue avec le plus grand et se sentit coupable de l'avoir abandonné de cette façon. L'autre allait sûrement croire qu'il se défilait, mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Et puis, cela lui laissait le temps de se décider. La veille, il avait refusé catégoriquement de venir mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait bien, ce match pouvait être une opportunité pour en apprendre plus son aîné. La façon de jouer d'une personne est révélatrice et en dévoile beaucoup sur son caractère. Perdu dans ses pensées, Akaashi laissa tomber une bouteille d'eau qui explosa violemment au contact du sol, ce qui fit sursauter sa mère.

« Pardon, maman, je n'ai pas fait exprès. Je vais ramasser.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore, ce con ?! », cria son père, de l'autre côté du couloir.

Aucun des deux ne prit la peine de répondre. Le brun se saisit de quelques feuilles de papier absorbant et commença à éponger le liquide sous le regard de sa mère, inquiète.

« Tout se passe bien, mon cœur ? Tu as l'air bouleversé. Tu peux m'en parler si quelque chose ne va pas.

— Maman. Je peux te demander quelque chose ? dit-il d'une voix qui trahissait son hésitation.

— Bien sûr.

— J'aimerais sortir demain, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

— Sortir ? Un dimanche ? Et pour aller où ? »

Il aurait souhaité que sa mère n'en demande pas plus, mais il la connaissait par cœur et elle n'allait certainement pas s'arrêter là. Il jeta une énième feuille de papier gorgée d'eau et soutint son regard, bien décidé à obtenir l'autorisation qu'il attendait tant.

« Je sors avec Bokuto-san. Il est le capitaine de l'équipe de volley du lycée, et son équipe a un match d'entraînement demain. Il veut que je les accompagne.

— Oh ! Et bien, si c'est avec Bokuto-kun, j'imagine que tu peux y aller. Mais ne rentre pas tard, c'est compris ? »

Keiji soupira. Le regard de sa mère s'était considérablement adouci lorsqu'elle avait entendu le nom de son aîné. Décidément, elle l'aimait vraiment bien. Cependant, elle n'hésita pas à mettre en garde son fils qui leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être surprotégé et savait très bien être responsable, mais rien ne pouvait convaincre la jeune femme qui lui imposa même un couvre-feu.

« J'en parlerai à ton père, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux aller dans ta chambre, je vais ranger le reste. »

Soulagé d'avoir obtenu l'accord de sa mère et de ne pas avoir à en parler à son père, il remonta à grandes enjambées l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre, récupéra son téléphone et s'affala sur son lit, épuisé.

8 appels manqués, 5 messages. Voilà ce qui arrivait quand on raccrochait au nez de Bokuto Koutarou. Akaashi entreprit d'écrire une ultime réponse au plus grand, lorsqu'un neuvième appel s'afficha sur l'écran. À peine eut-il décroché qu'il entendit son aîné hurler au bout du fil.

« Akaashi ! T'es vivant ?

— Évidemment... répondit-il.

— Bordel, tu m'as fait trop peur ! Genre t'as raccroché d'un coup comme ça sans prévenir ! »

Le jeune brun put déceler de la panique dans sa voix et un sourire se dessina alors son visage ; l'attitude du plus grand se révélait presque touchante.

« J'avais quelque chose d'urgent à faire. Excusez-moi, enchaîna-t-il sans se laisser distraire par les multiples plaintes de Bokuto.

— Ouais, ok, mais me refais plus jamais ça ! Tu vas finir par me faire avoir une crise cardiaque, tu sais !

— C'est d'accord.

— Et du coup, continua-t-il, pour le match c'est bon ? Tu me dois bien ça en plus, pour te faire pardonner !

— Je ne vous dois rien du tout mais soit, j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de mes parents.

— Cool ! J'suis super content que tu viennes ! »

À ce moment précis, Akaashi n'eut pas de mal à imaginer les yeux remplis d'étoiles du deuxième année, fier d'avoir encore une fois obtenu le dernier mot. Soudain, il entendit un bruit sourd au bout du fil, ce qui le fit sursauter.

« Bokuto-san... ?

— J'suis tombé de mon lit », finit par répondre Bokuto après quelques secondes muré dans le silence.

Le cadet laissa un minuscule gloussement s'échapper de la barrière de ses lèvres mais il retrouva bien vite son sérieux et se ravisa, que lui arrivait-il pour se permettre de se moquer de quelque chose d'aussi immature ? Il s'éclaircit la gorge mais c'était sans compter sur la perspicacité à toute épreuve du jeune homme qui avait vu clair dans son jeu.

« J'ai enfin réussi à te faire rire, déclara-t-il, j'commençais sérieusement à croire que t'étais _insensible_ ! »

* * *

 _Me revoilà ~_

 _Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver la fin de ce chapitre significative et... vraiment bien :') Non non je ne me lance pas de fleurs pourquoi ?_

 _J'espère que vous aimez l'évolution d'Akaashi et de sa relation avec Bokuto aussi, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :) !_


	10. Chapitre 9

_Hello tout le monde ! Avant toute chose, je vous souhaite à tous une excellente année, et j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes avec votre famille ou vos amis ;;_

 _De ce fait, je tenais à vous remercier de suivre cette fiction et de me laisser vos avis (ou pas, mais j'aime la communauté silencieuse quand même !) car cela me motive à fond même si j'ai toujours peur de vous décevoir... Bref ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !_

 _Bonne lecture ~_

 **/!\** Il n'y aura sûrement pas de chapitre le mois prochain (et peut-être même pas en mars, je n'en sais rien) et le rythme va ralentir encore plus, excusez-moi, j'entre dans une période où j'ai énormément d'examens donc je ne pourrai pas poster, de plus, ma connexion internet fait n'importe quoi en ce moment et ça devient assez compliqué de se connecter sur fanfiction **/!\**

* * *

Akaashi se figea. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui expose sa vraie nature en pleine figure de cette façon. Des sanglots se perdirent dans sa gorge, tant et si bien qu'il fut incapable de formuler une réponse digne de ce nom. La vérité était parfois difficilement acceptable.

« Insensible... », murmura-t-il, le cœur lourd.

Il se serait bien passé du commentaire désobligeant de Bokuto. Il savait que ce dernier n'avait pas eu l'intention de le blesser et qu'il ne réfléchissait jamais avant de parler, comme d'habitude après tout, mais sa maladresse n'excusait en rien son comportement. Et la simple idée que l'autre ait pu le cerner aussi promptement le fit grimacer. Akaashi était prêt à évoluer, oui, mais il lui fallait tout de même un certain temps, on ne devenait pas sociable du jour au lendemain. Et ce n'était pas sa bonne volonté qui allait y changer quelque chose. Les hurlements de Bokuto à l'autre bout du fil le tirèrent de ses pensées.

« Et c'est bon si je viens te chercher demain ?

— Aucun problème, répondit-il de la façon la plus naturelle qui soit.

— Ok, parfait. Ça te dit qu'on mange ensemble ? On doit être au lycée en début d'après-midi t'façon !

— Pourquoi pas, oui.

— Génial ! Merci, Akaashi, t'es super. Super cool même, tu l'sais ça ? »

Le jeune brun ne répondit pas, mais ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un rictus venant sublimer les traits de son noble visage. Il n'avait jamais autant souri dans un laps de temps aussi court. Et même si ce n'était pas rare de recevoir un compliment du deuxième année, Akaashi savait qu'ils venaient tout droit du fond de sa pensée. Bokuto était l'être le plus sincère de la planète, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes lorsqu'une voix puissante et masculine se fit entendre au rez-de-chaussée.

« Keiji ! Descends de ta putain de chambre et viens bouffer ! »

Son cœur s'emballa et sa respiration se fit plus beaucoup rapide. Il tâcha de garder son calme et écourta la conversation en espérant que Bokuto n'ait pas entendu son père à travers le téléphone. Puis il descendit lentement les escaliers, redoutant le moment où il croiserait le regard méprisant de l'homme qui lui servait de géniteur. Il arriva dans la cuisine en se faisant le plus discret possible.

« Mets la table », exigea violemment son paternel.

Akaashi hocha fébrilement la tête et exécuta l'ordre sans broncher. Inutile de contrarier son père qui était déjà assez de mauvaise humeur comme ça. Sa mère, quant à elle, s'affairait aux fourneaux, ignorant la tension entre les deux hommes. Le dîner se passa dans une ambiance pesante et aucun des trois ne prit la parole, créant un silence chargé en sous-entendus. En apparence, ils avaient l'air d'une petite famille parfaite, sans problèmes, profitant des rares moments qu'ils avaient pour se retrouver, mais la réalité était tout autre ; beaucoup plus noire. Et ça, personne ne le savait. Une fois fini, le jeune brun fut obligé de débarrasser les affaires de son père qui s'était réfugié dans le canapé, une bière à la main. Akaashi ne fut pas étonné de son comportement, même s'il aurait bien voulu lui jeter son assiette et ses couverts sales à la figure. Il ne fut pas surpris non plus de voir sa mère se faire toute petite face à la situation, mais l'homme dont elle avait peur n'était-il pas celui qu'elle avait choisi d'épouser ? La seule chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était son refus de voir la vérité en face. Pourquoi n'agissait-elle pas, alors que c'était elle, la principale victime ? Il n'osa pas poser la question, de peur de réveiller des souvenirs qu'elle ne désirait pas partager, une souffrance qu'elle voulait garder enfouie au plus profond d'elle-même.

Attristé, il embrassa sa mère sur la joue et lui souhaita une bonne nuit, puis remonta dans sa chambre. Il termina d'apprendre ses deux derniers croquis et se glissa dans son lit. Il n'était vêtu que d'un boxer et les draps froids lui provoquèrent quelques frissons. Il déverrouilla son téléphone dont l'écran projeta toute sa lumière bleutée sur son visage, et lança sa musique préférée pour s'endormir. Néanmoins, mille et une questions passèrent par l'esprit du jeune brun, et il ne trouva le sommeil que bien plus tard dans la nuit.

Le lendemain, il ne fut pas surpris de constater Bokuto assis au pied de son portail, essayant de nourrir un oiseau avec quelques miettes de sa brioche. Il claqua la porte derrière lui, faisant ainsi sursauter le plus grand.

« Oh, Akaashi ! Tu m'as fait peur ! dit-il en se relevant.

— Pour une fois que ce n'est pas l'inverse »

L'autre ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma une seconde plus tard, puis il écarquilla les yeux, laissant le plus jeune dans la confusion la plus totale.

« Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il, mal à l'aise d'être fixé ainsi.

— Tu...

— Je ?

— T'as mis mon écharpe ! », cria-t-il tout en pointant du doigt son cadet.

L'intéressé enfouit son menton dans le vêtement chaud appartenant au deuxième année, essayant de camoufler les rougeurs qui coloraient progressivement ses joues. Il baissa les yeux, n'osant pas soutenir le regard insistant de Bokuto qui lui souriait.

« Elle te va super bien en fait ! J'ai bien fait de te la donner, hey hey hey !

— Bokuto-san... Allons-y, nous allons être en retard... », bégaya-t-il.

Akaashi s'engagea le premier sur le sentier rocailleux, ignorant les jérémiades incessantes de son aîné qui prenait un malin plaisir à le taquiner. Ce dernier, souriant et fier que le plus petit ait accepté de venir avec lui, le rattrapa en quelques secondes. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard à leur combini habituel, puis Bokuto insista pour payer le déjeuner au plus jeune afin de le remercier pour l'avoir si gentiment accompagné. Akaashi fut mal à l'aise, il ne voulait pas ruiner le plus grand qui avait déjà acheté les billets de train, mais il se résigna. Lutter contre le deuxième année était trop épuisant.

« Voilà ! », cria fièrement Bokuto, les bras chargés de sacs plus lourds les uns que les autres.

Le jeune brun s'empressa de l'aider, le remerciant au passage pour sa gentillesse, puis ils s'installèrent sur le banc du parc dans lequel ils étaient déjà allés, profitant du soleil et de ses rayons avant d'entamer leur repas. Le plus grand croqua à pleines dents dans son sandwich et s'esclaffa, s'il pouvait se nourrir exclusivement de pain, il le ferait sans hésiter. Keiji sourit, la positivité de son aîné était communicative. Il prit lui aussi une bouchée, et se tourna vers le jeune homme qui n'arrêtait pas de le fixer. Il haussa un sourcil et pencha la tête sur le côté en guise d'incompréhension.

C'est alors que Bokuto se rapprocha lentement de lui, comblant les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient, puis leva sa main et la posa délicatement sur la joue glacée d'Akaashi qui, paralysé par la gêne, n'osait pas dire un mot. Son pouce effleura ses lèvres en un geste doux et sensuel et un sourire éclatant se dessina sur son visage. Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position, à se contempler, ignorant les regards curieux des passants qui les pointaient honteusement du doigt. Ce bref instant de bonheur fut écourté par le plus grand qui déclara :

« T'avais des miettes, fallait bien que j'te les enlève ! »

Akaashi tourna la tête et porta une de ses mains jusqu'à ses lèvres, les joues en feu.

« Merci..., murmura-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

— Tu sais Akaashi, reprit le plus grand, je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup »

Le cœur du jeune brun se mit à battre plus vite tandis qu'une douce chaleur s'emparait progressivement de son corps. Il n'avait jamais ressenti de telles émotions pour quelqu'un auparavant, et ce mélange de sensations indescriptibles le plongeait dans un bonheur totalement inconnu. Il s'était surpris à aimer la compagnie de Bokuto plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, et le désir d'être à ses côtés avait primé sur son éternel besoin de solitude. Il aurait voulu lui dire que lui aussi l'appréciait énormément mais aucun mot ne sortait. Ce n'était pas son genre de révéler ses sentiments au grand jour et comme l'adage le disait si bien : « Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. »

Alors il se contenta de hocher lentement la tête, en priant pour que le temps lui permette de dévoiler tout ce qu'il cache depuis toujours. Il reporta son attention sur ses mains gercées par le froid et souffla dessus en espérant les réchauffer lorsque le plus grand se saisit de l'une d'entre elles et reprit la parole :

« T'as pas besoin de me rendre mon écharpe si j'suis prêt de toi, j'peux te servir de chauffage ! Regarde, la preuve, j'te réchauffe en moins de deux ! »

Il rougit de plus belle, savourant ce paisible instant en compagnie de son aîné. Cependant, le sourire qui s'était glissé sur ses lèvres rosées ne dura guère longtemps quand son regard se posa instinctivement sur sa montre. Il grimaça.

« Bokuto-san... Nous ne devions pas être au lycée à 14h00... ? »

L'autre tourna la tête en direction du plus petit, se leva, et déclara d'un ton qui fit frissonner le jeune brun :

« Akaashi. J'suis désolé, mais... Va falloir opter pour la solution ultime, dit-il tout en serrant un peu plus fort la main du plus petit.

— Que voulez-vous... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le plus grand se mit à courir lentement, puis de plus en plus vite, suivi de Keiji qui ne comprenait visiblement pas grand-chose à la situation. Le lycée n'était pas très loin, certes, mais il n'était pas la porte à côté non plus, et la distance entre le parc et ce dernier semblait croître au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Akaashi pris sur lui pour ne pas prier Bokuto de s'arrêter, il ne voulait pas être considéré comme un poids supplémentaire. Cependant, il savait aussi qu'il arrivait au bout de ses limites et qu'ils ne pourraient pas suivre davantage le rythme effréné du champion de l'équipe de volley. Il se dégagea difficilement de la prise du plus grand et mis ses mains sur ses genoux, à bout de souffle.

— Vous pouvez... partir devant... articula-t-il, je vous rejoindrai.

— Hein ? Pas question, j'te laisserai pas derrière, déclara-t-il tout en haussant un sourcil. J'savais que t'étais pas sportif mais là, Akaashi, tu bas les records ! On a fait que cent mètres !

— Cent mètres... C'est déjà énorme pour moi, vous ne vous en rendez pas compte... », ajouta-t-il tout en essayant de canaliser sa respiration.

L'autre ne releva pas la remarque, plongea dans la main dans la poche de son survêtement et sortit son téléphone. Il fixa l'écran et grimaça. Voyant que quelque chose le tracassait, Akaashi reprit une dernière fois sa respiration et planta son regard dans celui du plus grand.

« Que se passe-t-il, Bokuto-san ? demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

— C'est Kuroo, t'sais, le capitaine de l'équipe qu'on va affronter, répondit l'intéressé avec gravité. Si on s'dépêche pas, va falloir que j'fasse le tour du lycée dix fois à cloche-pied.

— Je ne vois pas ce qui vous inquiète, même si c'est assez embêtant, vous êtes assez sportif et cela ne devrait pas être un problème.

— Mais tu comprends pas, Akaashi ! Déjà, je déteste perdre, surtout contre lui ! Et en plus, il veut aussi que je sois à son service pendant un mois ! Un mois complet ! », ajouta-t-il, horrifié.

Akaashi ne connaissait pas Kuroo, mais à entendre Bokuto, ce dernier n'avait pas l'air d'être très aimable. Cette première impression lui laissait un goût amer mais il avait appris à ses dépens à ne pas juger les gens sur de simples dires qui n'étaient pas fondés. Il chassa ces mauvaises pensées de son esprit et reporta son attention sur son aîné qui rédigeait une rapide réponse au capitaine de Nekoma tout en proférant quelques mots déplaisants à son égard que Keiji n'entendit pas. Quand il eut fini, Bokuto rangea son téléphone et se baissa, laissant le jeune brun dubitatif.

« Bon, Akaashi y a pas le choix là ! Monte sur mon dos !

— Excusez-moi ? Que je monte sur votre... dos ? bégaya-t-il tout en reculant instinctivement.

— Ouais, allez dépêche, dit-il, tu dois pas être bien lourd !

— Ce n'est pas ça, mais je... »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase et attrapa le haut de ses cuisses jusqu'à le faire basculer sur son dos. Il se releva hâtivement en manquant de tomber à cause du poids et resserra sa prise afin de ne pas laisser sa proie s'enfuir. Il commença à marcher, doucement, puis de plus en plus rapidement, et trouva enfin un rythme qui lui convenait.

Ce n'était pas rare de voir une personne courir dans les rues de Tokyo, mais la voir foncer sans gêne sur la foule avec quelqu'un sur son dos l'était beaucoup plus. Akaashi aurait voulu cacher son visage avec ses mains pour masquer sa honte mais il préférait s'accrocher autour du cou de son aîné, la peur de tomber était beaucoup plus forte. Certaines personnes dévisagèrent les deux jeunes hommes à leur passage, laissant un sentiment d'incompréhension planer au-dessus de leur tête.

« Ça va Akaashi, tu tiens l'coup ?

— Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous demander cela, Bokuto-san... répondit-il en un léger soupir.

— Hey ! Me souffle pas dans l'oreille comme ça, ça m'fait des chatouilles ! », dit-il en secouant la tête.

Keiji s'excusa platement mais son attention était focalisée sur le parfum du plus grand, une odeur qu'il commençait à connaître et même plus, à apprécier. Le jeune brun laissa retomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Bokuto, cherchant à réduire le peu de proximité qu'il restait entre eux. Jamais il ne se serait conduit comme ça, en temps normal, mais cette fois-ci tout était différent, et la peur de l'attachement qui l'avait si souvent torturé s'était enfin dissipée. Il était prêt. Alors il ferma les yeux, profitant de la chaleur rassurante qui émanait de son corps.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre de 2017 vous a plu ! Et je vous remercie encore pour votre soutien_


	11. Chapitre 10

_Oh mon dieu un chapitre sauvage à une heure du matin !_

 _Bonjour tout le monde ! (Reste-t-il des gens qui lisent cette fiction au moins ? Ou les ai-je tous perdus en route ?)_

 _Bon sang j'ai l'impression que ça fait genre, deux ans que j'ai pas posté alors que ça fait quoi, deux mois ?! Oui je sais, c'est déjà beaucoup... et je suis désolée pour ça d'ailleurs mais le chapitre est là, c'est le principal n'est-ce pas ? ;;_

 _Bon du coup j'espère qu'il vous plaira parce que j'ai galéré à trouver du temps pour l'écrire. Et j'aurai encore moins de temps prochainement puisque le bac arrive et que je vais être à fond dans mes révisions._

 **En résumé, je ne peux pas vous garantir qu'il y aura un chapitre en mai et en juin.**

 _Par contre, pour me rattraper, j'essayerai de poster deux chapitres par mois pendant les grandes vacances et, si ça se trouve, la fiction se finira également dans cette période pour fêter (si je puis dire) ses un an. Et si vous vous ennuyez, vous pouvez toujours aller lire ma nouvelle fiction ! #autopub_

 _Bon, j'arrête de vous ennuyer, place au chapitre !_

* * *

Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis que les deux jeunes hommes avaient repris leur route, et le silence apaisant dans lequel ils étaient plongés contrastait vivement avec l'ambiance euphorique de la ville. Des tas et des tas de piétons se pressaient autour d'eux et les bousculaient sur leur passage, manquant de faire tomber Bokuto qui tentait tant bien que mal de garder l'équilibre. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais si Keiji se blessait par sa faute.

Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir proposé — ou plutôt obligé — au brun de monter sur son dos, mais il n'aurait pas cru que son poids deviendrait un tel handicap, car après tout, il avait beau être sportif, porter deux fois son poids était un véritable nouvel effort pour lui. Mais compétiteur dans l'âme, il préféra voir cette situation comme un défi à relever et tant pis s'ils étaient en retard, la sécurité du plus jeune primait sur les challenges débiles de Kuroo. Il raffermit donc sa prise autour des cuisses du plus petit qui grommela quelque chose que l'autre n'entendit pas. Il s'arrêta soudainement, pensant que quelque chose n'allait pas et tourna légèrement la tête en prenant garde de ne pas brusquer son cadet. Il ouvrit la bouche afin d'engager la discussion, mais se ravisa ; Akaashi s'était endormi.

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un large sourire tandis que ses yeux se perdirent dans la vague de personnes qui bourdonnait autour d'eux. Toute la douleur ressentie quelques secondes plus tôt s'était évaporée, et ce qu'il souhaitait désormais était simple : contempler ce visage angélique, encore et encore sans jamais s'en lasser. La pureté qui émanait de ses traits ne le laissait clairement pas indifférent et c'est à cet instant précis qu'il le trouva vraiment sublime. Bien sûr qu'il le pensait déjà avant, mais cette fois-ci, tout était différent. Car la beauté du brun n'était pas juste physique. Bokuto était le seul à pouvoir l'admirer ainsi, fragile et sans défense. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir aussi paisible, et il savait pertinemment que derrière son attitude froide et sa nonchalance se dégagea une personne vraiment sensible, pleine d'humanité.

Il aurait souhaité pouvoir passer sa main dans ses cheveux et lui glisser quelques mots doux à l'oreille, mais il dût contenir ses pulsions pour reprendre sa marche. Ils étaient déjà suffisamment en retard comme ça et le chat noir n'allait sûrement pas être content... Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en chassant les quelques idées pas très catholiques qui lui traversaient l'esprit.

Bokuto avait pris soin de réveiller le plus jeune juste avant d'arriver au campus. Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit la cible des railleries de ses camarades... Mais la véritable raison était peut-être un peu plus personnelle que ça. Lui seul avait eu le privilège de le voir ainsi, et il comptait bien en profiter. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'entrée du gymnase, d'où provenaient des bruits de semelle stridents accompagnés de quelques cris déterminés. Le capitaine poussa doucement la porte afin de ne pas se faire repérer, suivi de prêt par Akaashi qui n'était plus vraiment confiant... Mais leur discrétion ne suffit pas à dissimuler leur présence, au grand dam des deux jeunes garçons qui se retrouvèrent face à face avec l'entraîneur de la fameuse équipe. Ce dernier n'eut même pas besoin de parler ; son regard assassin suffisait à exprimer sa pensée.

Il tenta de se justifier grâce à diverses excuses incohérentes quand une large main se posa sur son épaule et reconnut immédiatement l'odeur de son meilleur ami qui n'hésita pas à venir à son secours... à sa manière.

« Mais M'sieur, faut pas lui en vouloir ! Notre cher Bokuto avait sûrement mieux à faire que venir s'entraîner ! N'est-ce pas ? », dit-il avec un sourire en coin des plus provocateurs, tout en lançant un coup d'oeil furtif au plus jeune.

Akaashi, qui se tenait à l'écard jusque là, frissonna avant de détourner le regard, il se sentait définitivement de trop. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de venir, déjà ? Il aurait mieux faire de rester chez lui. Il prit néanmoins la peine de saluer l'entraîneur d'un léger signe de tête tandis que Kuroo se rapprochait de lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de reculer que le grand mis son bras autour de ses épaules et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Alors c'est toi, le fameux Akaashi Keiji ?

— Je pense que vous pouvez aisément le deviner, je me trompe ? »

Malgré une certaine irritation dans sa voix, le brun ne voulait pas manquer de respect à un de ses aînés, surtout si celui-ci était proche de Bokuto. Il espérait d'ailleurs que ce dernier vienne le débarrasser du capitaine de Nekoma, mais son entraîneur l'avait subtilisé pour lui passer un savon digne de ce nom. Il se retrouvait donc seul avec cette espèce de chat sauvage dont il ne se souvenait même plus de l'identité. Toujours accroché à ses épaules, Kuroo prenait un malin plaisir à provoquer Akaashi qui commençait à perdre patience, il détestait plus que tout qu'on le brusque comme ça.

« Alors, alors, Akaashi, dis-moi un peu... Tu sais qui je suis, non ?

— Le capitaine de l'équipe de... Nekoma, si je me souviens bien.

— Bravo, Sherlock, c'était pas si difficile à deviner avec mon dossard en même temps... Mais, tu connais mon prénom ?

— Pour être franc, non. Il faut dire que Bokuto-san ne me parle pas souvent de vous »

L'autre prit un air faussement choqué, la bouche grande ouverte, sous le regard dubitatif de Keiji qui fronça les sourcils.

« Il y a un problème ? demanda le plus jeune.

— Aucun, répondit-il.

— Bon et bien, dans ce cas veuillez m'excuser... »

Le brun s'apprêta à retourner auprès de son aîné quand Kuroo l'attrapa furtivement par le bras, plantant son regard noir de jais dans celui du première année.

« En tout cas, Akaashi, si je peux te donner un conseil d'ami, évite de le décevoir. Il t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup, crois-moi »

Akaashi aurait voulu lui hurler qu'il n'était pas son ami et qu'il ne le serait sans doute jamais, mais il se contente de hocher la tête pour acquiescer. Après tout, si le capitaine lui disait une telle chose, ce n'était sûrement pas pour être méchant, bien au contraire, mais il n'aimait pas qu'on se mêle de ses affaires, et encore moins de sa relation avec Bokuto. Il se dégagea de l'emprise du grand brun et observa du coin de l'œil les différentes équipes qui s'affrontaient sur le terrain. Il soupira. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Celui-ci se confirma quand son aîné se dirigea précipitamment vers lui, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

« Akaashi ! J'ai un truc à te demander.

— Quoi donc ? répondit le plus jeune.

— C'est que... Le passeur titulaire de notre équipe a pas pu venir et... en fait je... »

Le sang de Keiji ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines, il voyait clairement où Bokuto voulait en venir.

« C'est non. Je refuse de le remplacer.

— Mais Akaashi, fais un effort ! On a vraiment besoin de toi là !

— Je vous ai dit non. J'ai déjà accepté de vous accompagner alors que les examens commencent dans peu de temps, je pense que c'est suffisant », renchérit-il Bokuto se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il savait que cette fois-ci, même ses grimaces suppliantes ne feraient pas céder son cadet. Il opta donc pour la solution ultime, celle qu'il n'envisageait qu'en derniers recours. Il se mit lentement à genoux et prit la parole :

« S'il te plait... »

Le plus grand savait pertinemment qu'il risquait de mettre mal à l'aise Akaashi qui était réellement attaché aux valeurs traditionnelles nippones, et en particulier au respect de ses aînés. Mais toutes ces obligations ennuyaient profondément Bokuto. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi telle personne aurait droit à un traitement de faveur particulier, tout ça parce qu'elle serait plus expérimentée ou simplement plus âgée. Lui agissait pratiquement toujours à l'instinct et il n'en était pas impoli pour autant. Certes, le jeune homme était énergétique, voire carrément hyperactif, mais il avait reçu une éducation, comme tout le monde. Et au diable toutes ces histoires de hiérarchie, il était prêt à tout pour faire accepter son cadet. Pas par simple intérêt personnel, là n'était pas son intention et ce n'était pas par égoïsme qu'il l'implorait, mais parce qu'il avait décelé en lui un véritable potentiel, un talent qui l'avait époustouflé la première fois qu'il l'avait vu jouer. Mais Keiji ne s'en rendait pas compte, ou alors, faisait semblant de ne pas le remarquer.

« Je... Bokuto-san... Relevez-vous, s'il vous plaît, tout le monde nous fixe... », répondit-il, gêné que son aîné se soit agenouillé ainsi.

Et c'était le cas. Toutes les personnes présentes dans le gymnase contemplaient avec attention la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, certains amusés du comportement du deuxième année, d'autres franchement agacés que ce dernier ait interrompu l'entraînement avec ses enfantillages. Kuroo aussi admirait ce spectacle d'un air légèrement moqueur. Il connaissait son meilleur ami et plaignait intérieurement Akaashi d'avoir à le supporter chaque jour. Bokuto releva soudainement la tête et planta son regard doré dans celui du plus jeune.

« Pas avant que t'acceptes ! », répondit l'autre.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il était confronté à un dilemme auquel il ne voulait pas faire face, et il savait très bien que son aîné ne renoncerait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il lui ait donné son approbation. Il poussa un long et profond soupir avant d'acquiescer timidement. Il ne prit conscience de sa décision que lorsque Bokuto lui sauta littéralement dessus, manquant de le faire tomber au passage.

Gêné, Akaashi se dégagea de son emprise et se dirigea rapidement vers l'entraîneur afin de lui demander ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'avait pas prévu de tenue de sport adéquate, mais les habits qu'il portait feraient sûrement l'affaire. Après tout, il n'était là qu'en remplacement. Il fut stoppé net dans sa course par Bokuto qui le rattrapa en quelques secondes. Ce dernier resta cependant à quelques mètres de lui, un large sourire figé sur le visage. Il avait encore gagné.

Le coach lui expliqua brièvement les détails et l'organisation des joueurs de Fukurodani sans oublier de l'avertir du caractère ingérable du capitaine, mais Keiji avait déjà pu constater à quel point son aîné était difficile à vivre au quotidien, il n'avait donc pas d'appréhension vis-à-vis de cela et ses craintes quant à ses capacités le taraudaient beaucoup plus que la personnalité simpliste du plus grand. Il ne voulait pas se transformer en un poids pour une équipe avec un niveau aussi élevé, et il ne se sentait clairement pas apte à supporter toute la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules, mais avait-il le choix ? Maintenant qu'il avait accepté, il était difficile de revenir en arrière. Voyant son cadet complètement paniqué, Bokuto s'approcha sereinement, et posa ses mains sur une de ses joues, ce qui obligea Akaashi à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Hey, calme-toi d'accord ? C'est pas la peine de t'angoisser comme ça !

— Facile à dire pour quelqu'un qui joue pratiquement tous les jours, répondit-il.

— C'est pas la question Akaashi ! C'est qu'un match d'entraînement, faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils tu sais, ils savent bien que t'es pas habitué à jouer, ils t'en voudront pas si tu foires quelques passes ! »

Ne trouvant rien à répondre, le plus jeune hocha la tête et prit une profonde inspiration sous le regard attentif de tous les membres de l'équipe. Bokuto, qui le fixait également de ses yeux magnifiquement dorés, tendit son poing dans sa direction et déclara presque en hurlant :

« Check ! »

Akaashi l'imita, surpris par son propre geste tandis qu'un léger sourire se figea sur ses lèvres rosées. Bokuto disposait de cet incroyable don de motiver ceux qui l'entouraient, qu'ils soient proches de lui ou non et sa bonne humeur, bien que parfois agaçante, était source d'inspiration pour la majorité des personnes qui le côtoyaient. Il possédait ce petit quelque chose en plus que les autres n'avaient pas, et c'est ce qui avait poussé Keiji à rester à ses côtés. Non pas pour son propre intérêt, mais parce que son optimisme était comme un aimant qui vous agrippe et qui ne vous laisse plus partir.

Et il avait trouvé en cette dépendance une sorte de réconfort.

Un coup de sifflet strident retentit et le tira hors de ses pensées malsaines, il expira longuement avant de s'élancer, déterminé à prouver au deuxième année qu'il en était capable et qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Qui aurait cru, après un nombre incalculable de refus, qu'Akaashi se donnerait corps et âme dans un sport qu'il détestait tout particulièrement ?

À chaque fois que la balle frôlait le bout de ses doigts, le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir la douleur provoquée par son cruel passé dans lequel il avait lui aussi fait partie d'une équipe, lorsqu'il était encore au collège.

Il avait toujours aimé le volley-ball, et ce depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Quand il avait sept ans, il s'entraînait souvent seul dans son jardin, grâce à une peluche qui faisait office de ballon, jusqu'à la nuit tombée où il prenait lui-même l'initiative de rentrer malgré son jeune âge. En effet, entre un père alcoolique et une mère dépressive, personne ne faisait attention à lui, encore moins pour lui imposer un couvre-feu. Mais il n'avait jamais envie de retourner chez lui. Il ne voulait pas avoir à affronter les cris et les coups de son ivrogne de géniteur, aveuglé par la rage qu'il éprouvait à son égard et dont il ne comprenait pas la provenance. Il ne savait pas pourquoi sa mère, plongée dans la noirceur de ses pensées et l'obscurité de sa chambre, pleurait encore et encore jusqu'à saper entièrement ses forces, et surtout pourquoi cette dernière ne se sentait pas mieux lorsqu'il se blottissait près d'elle, et essayait de l'enlacer à l'aide de ses petits bras. Ses tentatives de consolation avaient toujours été vaines et cela l'avait fait incroyablement souffrir.

Pris pour cible tout au long de ses années de primaire, Akaashi avait espéré trouver un équilibre qui l'aurait sorti de son enfer quotidien. Cependant, son désir d'appartenance à un groupe s'était vite tari lorsque les membres de sa propre équipe l'avaient rejeté parce qu'il était, selon eux, beaucoup trop doué.

Et c'est un jour de mai, le vingt-cinq plus précisément, qu'il décida d'abandonner le volley-ball pour le restant de ses jours.

* * *

 _Voilà, c'est déjà la fin ! Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, si il y a des fautes d'orthographe tout ça tout ça..._

 _Bref merci d'avoir lu et on se retrouve je sais pas trop quand pour la suite !_


End file.
